Mientras Dormías (lok)
by Ary Garcioyama
Summary: Korra es una joven taquillera del metro que sueña con salir con Iroh, un guapo ejecutivo. Un día Iroh tiene un accidente en el metro y, aunque Korra le salva la vida, queda en estado de coma. La situación se complica porque Mako, el hermano menor de Iroh, empieza a sospechar que Korra no es la novia de su hermano y todo empeora cuando él se enamora de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Rescatando a mi príncipe**

**N/A: Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, jeje, aquí por petición de una follower muy especial, ahora traigo esta historia que tmb la había publicado hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora convertida a este amado fandom makorriano. Al igual que la historia pasada, los personajes los adapté de tal forma que no necesariamente sean de la misma familia, o sea, los mezclé ****. Este fic está basado en otra de mis pelis favoritas llamada ''Mientras dormías'', espero les guste. Ah, en esta historia, Korra tiene el cabello corto (como el libro 4)**

KORRA POV

_Cuando era niña soñaba con ser igual que mi padre, recuerdo hasta el último detalle con él, era un verdadero filósofo, siempre me estaba diciendo: ''Korra, la vida no siempre resulta como uno la planea'', claro que no me daba cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a mi vida._

_Recuerdo las historias que me contaba y las que más me gustaban eran las que trataban de mi madre; me llevaba a la iglesia donde se casaron y me contaba cada detalle de ella. Una vez le pregunte a mi padre cómo sabría cuando me enamore, y me dijo: ''Korra, tu madre me regaló algo que sólo alguien que me conociera bien pudiera dármelo, me regaló el mundo''….En realidad fue un globo con una luz dentro, pero para él fue el mundo…_

_Pues bien, la primera vez que le vi no me dio precisamente el mundo, sólo 6 yuans (equivale aprox. 98 centavos de dólar) para el tren, pero yo soñaba todos los días con verle, acudía todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes, entre las 8:01 y 8:05 a.m._

_Era maravilloso, era mi príncipe azul, cabello negro, lacio y sedoso, tenía un cuerpo atlético y perfecto, una mirada que hipnotizaba, pues sus ojos eran color ámbar y su voz tan encantadora… bueno, nunca nos hemos hablado y me imagino que su voz ha de ser así, pero sé que algún día lo haremos, sé que algún día encontraré la forma de presentarme y será perfecto._

Era un día frío en Ciudad República, la navidad estaba por llegar y todo mundo se encontraba haciendo compras, la gente iba de aquí para allá y como el tren bala es uno de los transportes más usados en la ciudad, los taquilleros tenían mucho que trabajar, en especial una chica morena, quien por no tener familia, siempre le tocaba trabajar en las fiestas. Claro, la paga por quedarse en esas fechas no estaba tan mal y un dinero extra le sería muy útil, así que aceptó como todos los años, quedarse a trabajar.

Korra se encontraba sola y aburrida en la cabina, era víspera de Navidad pero aún era temprano, así que casi no había mucha gente transitando. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto, el chico de sus sueños le compra un boleto para el metro, ella no se había fijado quién era, hasta que escuchó a alguien que le dijo:

-¡Hola, feliz navidad!- dijo el chico que ella siempre había amado en secreto, mientras Korra se quedaba embobada por su sonrisa sin poder decir nada, ya cuando él se había retirado, ella empezó a decir:

-Claro, bonito abrigo, te queda muy bien, feliz navidad igual, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¡Te amo! ¡Ay, Korra! Eres una tonta, desperdiciaste la oportunidad de tu vida.

Mientras Korra discutía consigo misma, a lo lejos pudo observar que unos ladrones se acercaron a su ''príncipe'' y lo asaltaron, cuando salieron huyendo uno de ellos lo empujó a las vías del metro haciendo que él a la hora del impacto quedara inconsciente, Korra al ver la escena salió corriendo para ayudarlo, con precaución bajó hacia donde él estaba para tratarlo de despertar.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba Korra. –Joven, joven, ¿se encuentra bien? Por favor responda, abra sus ojos por favor- insistía cada vez más la morena cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido del tren.- ¡Oh, no! Oiga por favor, levántese, un metro viene muy deprisa, por favor.- Pero ella al ver que no reaccionaba, actúo con valentía y con toda la fuerza que en ese momento surgió debido a la adrenalina, lo cargó y se empujó junto con él al otro lado de la vía.

Una vez salvados, el joven empezaba a abrir los ojos hasta que vio los ojos azules de una chica que se encontraba encima de él. Korra al verlo así, le dijo con una enorme sonrisa:

-¡Hola!- pero el joven al escucharla se volvió a desmayar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una loca confusión**

**N/A: Bien jaja, ya aquí les mando el otro capítulo, gracias ValSmile y L.T.A.15 por sus reviews jaja y para que vean que no soy mala, aquí está el otro capítulo… disfrútenlo :D… oh, a propósito, mezclé a un personaje de ATLA con LOK… ok, aquí está. Ahhh y todo lo que vean en paréntesis, son mis notas ok? Bueno, ahora sí, lean jejeje.**

Korra se encontraba en el hospital, estaba desesperada ya que al momento que llegó la ambulancia ni chanza tuvo de meterse junto con su amado, pues como no era familiar no la dejaron subirse. Así que no tuvo más remedio que irse en taxi al hospital para poder así verle. Ya estando allá, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba una enfermera.

-Disculpe, hace rato trajeron a un hombre aquí y me preguntaba si pudiera verlo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó la enfermera.

-Yo, yo no lo sé pero…

-Si no me dice su nombre, no puedo ayudarle.

-Pero, pero…mire ahí está, es él- decía Korra señalando a su amor platónico que se encontraba en una camilla siendo llevada por los doctores a una sala del hospital.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarle si no me dice el nombre- le volvió a decir la enfermera a Korra, cosa que ella ignoró ya que se acercaba hacia donde estaba el doctor con su ''príncipe''.

- ¡Oiga no puede entrar!- gritaba la enfermera.

-Disculpe doctor, quisiera ver al paciente, yo…

-¿Usted es familiar?

-No, yo soy…

-Sólo familiares pueden entrar- dijo muy despectivo el doctor y le cerró la puerta, dejando a una Korra desesperada y triste, escuchando lo que los doctores decían del paciente.

-Yo…yo iba a casarme con él- dijo desilusionada para sí misma, pero no se dio cuenta que otra de las enfermeras del lugar había escuchado este último comentario.

Había pasado ya un rato desde que ella había llegado al hospital, ahora Korra se encontraba en el cuarto donde su amado estaba, ya que la enfermera le había permitido entrar, cosa que ella se preguntaba el por qué, ya que anteriormente le habían dicho que sólo familiares podían pasar, pero eso era lo último que quería pensar, ya que se encontraba al lado de él.

-Háblale, que escuche tu voz- le dijo la enfermera.

-Sí, está bien- le respondió Korra.- ¡Hola! Sé que todo saldrá bien, ya verás que todo se va a arreglar, estoy segura de ello.- decía la morena mientras la enfermera la observaba desde afuera. En eso, un policía se acercaba también ahí para ver la escena.

-Hola Zhu Li, ¿esa es la mujer que le salvó la vida?- preguntaba el policía Bolín.

-Sí, pero sabes, también ella es su prometida- dijo con alegría Zhu Li.

Korra seguía observando a su hombre perfecto mientras éste seguía inconsciente, en eso el policía entró.

-Disculpe, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas- preguntó el agente Bolín.

-Sí, está bien- dijo Korra mientras se levantaba de la silla. El policía iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por un doctor que entraba al cuarto.

-Agente, siento interrumpir- le dijo el doctor.

-Claro, esperaré afuera- diciendo esto, el agente salió de ahí.

-Buenos días, yo soy el Dr. Tarrlok.

-Hola, yo soy Korra Sedna. _(Jajaja, ok ya me adueñé de ese apellido)_

-Mucho gusto yo…- pero Tarrlok fue interrumpido por una multitud que entró al cuarto, en realidad eran dos ancianos, un señor, una señora y una jovencita, todos hablando al mismo tiempo y dirigiéndose hacia el hombre que estaba acostado.

-Oigan, oigan, no pueden entrar así- decía Tarrlok mientras se dirigía a la familia que llegaba.

-Es mi nieto, así que sí puedo entrar- decía una anciana.

-Oiga doctor, qué es lo que le ocurre- preguntó un señor alto con cabello negro, cejas pronunciadas y un pequeño bigote, Korra al ver el parecido pensó que se trataba del padre del joven.

-Recibió un golpe en la cabeza, y entró en estado de coma-dijo el doctor.

-Ay, no, no en día de navidad- sollozaba una mujer de cabello negro, muy bonita y elegante, con unos bonitos ojos color miel, al juzgar por su apariencia, Korra pensó que se trataba se la madre de éste.

-Pero no se preocupe, se recuperará más pronto de lo que cree- le respondió Tarrlok.

-Menos mal, porque él es un Jintao, y los Jintao somos muy fuertes- respondió el padre de éste _(tmb ya me adueñé de ese apellido xD)_.- Y dígame doctor, cómo es que se hizo esto mi hijo.

-Unos ladrones lo asaltaron y se cayó en las vías del metro, golpeándose así la cabeza- dijo Korra con algo timidez, ya que normalmente nunca se metía en conversaciones ajenas, pero ya no podía con tanto ruido de la familia, cosa que al hablar todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Y ella quién es?- preguntó San Jintao, quien era el padre del hombre en coma.

-Es su prometida- respondió ilusionada Zhu Li.

-¿Su prometida?- preguntó sorprendida Kazumi Jintao, la esposa de San, cosa que Korra abrió los ojos como platos preguntándose de dónde rayos la enfermera había sacado esa conclusión.

-¿Cómo? ¿La prometida de Iroh?- preguntó la anciana Jin Jintao, quien era la abuela y haciendo que la oji-azul escuchara al fin el nombre de su chico ideal.

-No, yo no, ustedes no… - pero la pobre de Korra no podía ni hablar, ya que todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo y no le dejaban que se explicara, ella en ese momento sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-Disculpe Dr. Tarrlok, pero qué hace esta señorita aquí- preguntaba enojado el doctor que desde un principio le había negado a la morena el entrar con el paciente.

-¡Ey amigo, fue la que le salvó la vida!- respondió Bolín quien estaba cerca del cuarto, y al decir esto, la familia Jintao se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Le salvaste la vida?- preguntó Kazumi.

-Sí, sí, pero yo…

-¿Creía que lo habían empujado a las vías unos tipos?- preguntó San.

-Sí, pero ella saltó a la vía- respondió el agente Bolín.

-¿Saltaste a la vía?- preguntó asombrado el Sr. Iroh, quien era un señor ya mayor, algo barrigón, con barba canosa, pero sobre todo era el buen amigo de la familia, y por él nombraron igual al hombre que estaba en coma.

-Sí, pero yo…

-Dr. Tarrlok, le dije que sólo podían entrar familiares- interrumpió de nuevo el otro doctor a Korra.

-Oiga, ella es de la familia- dijo San defendiendo a Korra.

-Es su prometida, tonto- ahora Tarrlok le respondió al otro doctor.

-No, verán yo, creo que todo es un mal entendido, pues yo…

-Ay, no sabes qué alegría me da escuchar esto- dijo Kazumi interrumpiendo de nuevo a Korra- Siempre esperé el día en que mi Iroh encontrara a una hermosa chica, no sabes cómo me da gusto el que te haya encontrado- y diciendo esto, Kazumi abrazó a la castaña y se puso a llorar sobre sus hombros, haciendo que el resto de la familia se uniera en abrazo grupal, Korra sólo la consolaba y se preguntaba cómo fue que terminó en esta loca confusión.

**N/A: Bien, aquí estuvo el 2do capítulo…. Veo que recibí otro review de Zeldi-chan de hyuuga.. gracias por esto…pero bueno, tendrás que seguir leyendo la historia jeje, y pues espero te siga gustando **


	3. Chapter 3

**CONOCIENDO A LOS JINTAO**

Mientras la familia Jintao se encontraba con Iroh, Korra salió junto con la enfermera Zhu Li.

-¿Por qué ha dicho eso?- preguntó alarmada Korra.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó preocupada Zhu Li.

-De que yo soy su prometida- dijo algo molesta la morena.

-¿Pues qué no lo era?- dijo consternada la enfermera.

-Yo no soy su prometida, jamás he hablado con él.

-¿Qué? Pero abajo lo dijo, yo escuché que dijo que iba a casarse con él.

-Ay, pero…es que estaba hablando sola- respondió Korra.

-Pues para la próxima vez que hable usted sola, dígase así misma que es soltera y fin de la conversación- respondió seria Zhu Li.

-Ay, tiene razón. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

-No lo sé querida.

-Es que la señora me abrazó con tanta fuerza que no pude decirle nada.

-Sí, entiendo, pues…

-Ay, aquí estás jovencita- interrumpió el Sr. Iroh la conversación entre las mujeres- Sabes una cosa, le has salvado la vida… de hecho has salvado a toda la familia, gracias- y diciendo esto el Sr. Iroh le dio una palmada en el cachete de Korra, cosa que ella se sentía cada vez más enredada en este asunto.

Un rato después, la familia Jintao y Korra se encontraban en una sala de estar dentro del hospital, todos observaban muy sonrientes a su futura ''nuera/sobrina/cuañada/nieta'', y ella sólo los observaba con una sonrisa fingida. Hasta ahora ya se habían presentado, y eran: la abuela Jin Jintao, el amigo de la familia que le decían ''Tío Iroh'', los padres San y Kazumi Jintao y la muchachita de unos catorce años, era Jinora Jintao _(quise que Jinora fuera la hermana menor jeje xD)_. Sí, ya sabía los nombres de todos, ellos también sabían su nombre ahora, pero después de presentarse hubo un silencio incómodo, ya que todos esperaban que Korra siguiera hablando, pero ella sólo permanecía callada, hasta que Jin intervino.

-Bueno, dinos cómo conociste a Iroh- dijo emocionada Jin.

-Bueno yo…

-Mamá, ves que ahora no tiene ganas de hablar de eso-respondió San.

-Pues yo pienso que sería bueno escuchar la forma tan linda en que se conocieron- dijo Jin.

-Y cómo sabes que fue lindo mujer, que tal si se conocieron de una forma muy loca- le respondió el tío Iroh.

-Pero claro que debió haber sido lindo- le volvió a contestar Jin.

-¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica que conoció en el bar?- preguntó San.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?- preguntó Jin.

-Se llamaba Ginger Akai (_significa rojo en japonés )_. Lo único que sé es que era una chica muy engreída que se creía toda una diosa o algo así- dijo San.

-Pero fuera de eso, era una buena chica- dijo Kazumi.

-¿Entonces se lo robaste a Ginger?- preguntó emocionada Jinora.

-Estoy segura que fue amor a primera vista, ¿verdad?- preguntó Jin, a lo que Korra con tantas cosas que escuchaba no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que el último comentario era verdad.

-Bueno deja que ella cuento todo- le dijo el tío Iroh.

-Oh, déjame adivinar, seguro que te conquistó con su auto deportivo que me cuentan que tiene- decía Jin.

-¿Qué fue lo que te impresionó de él?- preguntó ilusionada Kazumi.

-Creo que fue su sonrisa- dijo con tono de enamorada Korra.

-¡Ja! Era obvio- dijo feliz Jinora.

-Bueno pues…nos vimos…me sonrió y… y supe que mi vida ya nunca sería igual- dijo tan ilusionada Korra que hizo que todos la miraran sonrientes, al menos eso fue algo verdadero, ya que de esa forma fue en la que ella se enamoró de Iroh Jintao.

Ya era de noche, y cada quien se encontraba en su casa, pues hoy era Navidad, así que todos estarían celebrando. Korra aprovechó que los Jintao estarían en su hogar para que ella así pudiera ir al hospital a pasar esa noche especial con Iroh.

Ya una vez ahí, se dirigió al cuarto donde él estaba para poder platicar con él, aunque éste no le respondiera.

-¡Hola!- le dijo Korra mientras se acercaba hacia donde Iroh estaba.-Amm… te estarás preguntando qué estoy haciendo aquí en plena noche ¿no? Bueno, antes que nada me debo presentar, me llamo Korra, Korra Sedna, tienes que saber que tu familia cree que estamos comprometidos, yo nunca he tenido novio, para mí es muy repentino, je… pero en realidad a lo que he venido es para decirte que… que yo no quería que pasara esto y ahora no sé qué hacer… si estuvieras despierto, yo no estaría metida en este lío… no es que te esté culpando sino, es que cuando yo era niña, siempre me imaginaba cómo sería, dónde estaría y qué sería cuando fuera mayor, ya sabes, cosas normales, como si tendría una casa, una familia y cosas así. No es que me estoy quejando ni nada de eso porque en realidad, tengo una perrita llamada Naga, un departamento, un trabajo, aunque claro, no es el mejor de todos pero estoy agradecida por tenerlo… sin embargo, nunca he conocido a nadie con quien poder reírme- Korra hizo pausa, para después continuar con una sonrisa- ¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?... No, seguro que eres demasiado sensato para eso…pero en algún momento, has visto a alguien y has sabido que si esa persona te conociera bien, seguro que abandonaría al modelo perfecto con el que estuviera y comprendería que tú eras el único con quien quisiera envejecer- en eso Korra volvió a callarse, y empezó a sentir que unas lágrimas empezaban a brotar- ¿Te has enamorado de alguien con quien nunca has hablado? ¿Te has sentido tan solo como para hablar con alguien en coma?- diciendo esto último Korra dejó escapar otras cuántas lágrimas, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que alguien la observaba de la ventana del cuarto en silencio, alguien que pudo escuchar toda la conversación sincera de ella, y ese alguien era: el tío Iroh.


	4. Chapter 4

**BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA JINTAO**

**N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews.. jeje qué lindos la verdad, y nuevos followers, eso me encanta :D Me han comentado mucho sobre dónde está Mako, bueno, todavía no llega aún, pero ya pronto saldrá :D, así que paciencia mis queridos lectores ok! Aquí está otro capítulo…**

Ya era un nuevo día en Ciudad República y los rayos del sol empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana del cuarto, Korra lentamente empezaba a abrir sus ojos; ya una vez despierta, se levantó, pues se le hacía tarde para ir a su trabajo, se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a los Jintao en la entrada.

-¡Korra!- dijo Kazumi-No sabíamos que estabas aquí- decía sonriendo.

-¿Te pasaste toda la noche aquí?- preguntó San.

-Sí, sí- decía Korra quien no sabía cómo irse rápido de ahí.

-Eres como yo, podemos dormir donde sea, jajaja- decía la abuela Jin.

-¿Cómo está Iroh?- preguntó la madre de él.

-Pues, tiene mejor color- respondió Korra.

-Ah, ya veo, sí se le ve mejor color- decía San mientras observaba a su hijo.

-Sí, bueno yo, tengo que irme, fue un placer volverlos a ver.

-Espera, ayer no pudimos celebrar la navidad así que… nos gustaría que nos acompañaras esta noche a la casa- dijo San a Korra.

-Oh, oh me encantaría, pero no puedo- dijo la morena tratando de sonar convincente.

-Mako va a venir- dijo Jinora sonriendo.

-Es verdad, aún no conoces a Mako- dijo Kazumi.

-No, aún no- dijo nerviosa Korra, pues no sabía quién era el mencionado.

-Seguro que le encantará conocerte- decía Kazumi quien no paraba de sonreír.

-¿Entonces vendrás esta noche?- preguntó San.

-No creo, tengo que trabajar.

-Mejor anota aquí tu teléfono y tu dirección, mi esposa te llamará y te convencerá.

-Je, de acuerdo- decía Korra mientras escribía en la tarjetita que su ''suegro'' le dio.

-Ten, esta es nuestra tarjeta por si cambias de opinión, tenemos un negocio de muebles, compramos muebles de testamentarías.

-Bueno pues, ya la tengo, nos vemos, adiós- y diciendo esto Korra, se retiró.

Se dirigía al elevador cuando en eso uno de los enfermeros se acerca a ella.

-Señora, disculpe- dijo el enfermero.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?

-Estas son las cosas de su esposo.

-¡Que no es mi esposo!- gritó molesta la morena, no le bastaba con que los Jintao lo creyeran, ahora también el personal del hospital pensaba eso.

-Perdón, de su prometido- y diciendo esto le dejó la caja con las cosas personales de Iroh.

-¡Ay no!- se quejaba Korra de la situación en la que estaba pasando, ya estaba dispuesta a meterse al elevador cuando de nuevo fue interrumpida por un joven.

-¿Disculpe, usted es la novia de Iroh?- preguntó el joven quien iba vestido de forma ejecutiva.

-¡Sí!- respondió de forma sarcástica ella.

-Wei Bei Fong, compañero de Iroh de la firma Yamamoto.

-Mmm, bien tengo prisa- decía molesta Korra quien ya no quería seguir dando explicaciones.

-Ah, es un chico estupendo, ha tenido un año muy duro, con lo del accidente del mes pasado, pues ahí la lleva- cuando dijo eso, Korra detuvo el ascensor y se quedó mirando fijamente al amigo de su ''prometido''.

-¿Accidente?- preguntó ella.

-Pues claro que fue un accidente, qué no te dijo eso, acaso te dijo que fue culpa mía- decía cada vez más alzando la voz- estábamos jugando baloncesto ¿sí? Yo tenía un bolígrafo en mis pantalones, soy abogado tengo que tener uno.

- De acuerdo, está bien- diciendo esto Korra decidió seguir esperando, ya que ahora con el compañero de Iroh sabía que iba a tener una conversación larga.

Ya era medio día, Korra ahora estaba tomando su almuerzo junto con su jefe: Varrick Ataneq (_significa rey en esquimal, ya saben, él es todo un divo jaja)_, pues tenían buena relación de trabajo, ya que él era un amigo de su padre.

-Y bueno, qué importancia tiene- preguntó Varrick.

-Cómo que qué importancia tiene, ellos creen que soy su hija política, y por lo que me han platicado, al parecer la abuela tiene un problema del corazón y si le digo la verdad podría morir y no podría cargar con eso en mi conciencia- decía histérica Korra.

-Entonces sigue mintiendo, cuando Iroh despierte la familia se pondrá tan contenta que no les importará que les hayas mentido, hasta te darán las gracias.

-De acuerdo, pero, y si no sale del coma.

-Entonces nadie lo sabrá.

-Oh, no, no por favor- decía la oji-azul desesperada.

-Escúchame Korra, si les dices la verdad ahora, será como matar a la abuela- dijo eso Varrick haciendo que Korra sólo se pusiera más histérica de lo que ya estaba.

Ya era la noche, Korra estaba en su departamento sirviéndose leche con galletas, y también le servía agua a su perrita de raza husky.

-Vamos Naga, es hora de cenar. ¡Naga!-llamaba Korra a la perrita.

Mientras ella estaba sentada, pudo observar que en la puerta de su refrigerador estaba la tarjeta que el Sr. San le había dado. Estaba dudando entre ir o no ir, pero estaba tan desesperada y aburrida que se armó de valor y fue a pedir un taxi, no sin antes haber comprado unas nochebuenas para tener algo que llevarle a la familia.

Una vez que el taxi la dejó en su destino, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido, iba a devolverse cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Korra!-dijo el Sr. Iroh.

-¡Sr. Iroh, hola!- le respondió ella.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien.

-Qué bueno, acompáñame a la entrada para no estar solo, voy a fumar mi pipa un rato.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Quieres?

-No, gracias, no fumo.

-Muy bien, jeje, sentémonos aquí. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

-No, no en absoluto.

-Bien- diciendo esto el tío Iroh sacó su pipa y empezó a fumarla.- Dime Korra, ¿tú vives con tus padres?

-No, mi mamá murió cuando era una niña, hace un par de años mi papá enfermó y nos mudamos aquí a Ciudad República para que pudiera realizarse unos estudios.

-¿Estudios? Me suena a mucho dinero.

-Así fue, por eso tuve que dejar la universidad y me metí a trabajar como taquillera del metro de la ciudad, el jefe era un amigo de mi padre así que conseguí rápido el trabajo. Pero exactamente hace tres años, mi papá se cansó de tanto estudio, ya no quiso seguir y se murió.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Descuide.

-Sabes, nosotros somos una familia que nos apoyamos los unos a los otros, y yo como el tío adoptivo de todos, siempre trato de darles lo mejor, de protegerlos y no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño- dijo esto el Sr. Iroh con mucho énfasis, pues había escuchado la conversación de Korra.

-Yo tampoco- dijo de una manera sincera, que Iroh le creyó.

-Estoy seguro- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Korra, has venido, pero qué sorpresa, cielos, qué frío hace, entren los dos, vamos- decía entusiasmada Kazumi interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Bien, entremos- decía el tío Iroh que apagaba su pipa.

-Está bien- decía la morena.

-Familia, miren, llegó Korra- decía Kazumi mientras los demás se asomaban a recibir a la esperada invitada.

-¡Korra!- decía Jinora quien iba corriendo hacia donde ella estaba y la abrazaba.

El ambiente se sentía muy familiar, Jinora le estaba enseñando a Korra un álbum de fotos de la familia, en las que había muchas fotos de la niñez de Iroh, había también recortes de periódicos y hubo uno que le llamo la atención que decía: ''Niño local salva ardillas''.

-Vaya, no sabía que él hizo eso- decía de una forma divertida Korra.

-Sí, a Iroh le gustan mucho los animales- decía Jinora.

-¿En serio? A mí también.

-Familia, quiero que todos se vayan al árbol, es hora de las fotos- decía Jin quien tenía su cámara lista.

-Si abue- le respondía Jinora.

-Bueno pónganse todos enfrente del árbol- diciendo esto, la familia se ponía enfrente de éste, pero sólo faltaba una persona para que pudiera ser una foto familiar.

-Korra, cielo, ven aquí con nosotros- decía Kazumi.

-No, yo no creo que…

-Anda hija, vente ya- decía la abuela Jin, a lo cual Korra no pudo negarse y se puso en pose con ellos para la foto.

Después de la cena, todos se dirigieron a abrir los regalos, si bien el día anterior era para eso, con lo que había pasado con Iroh nadie pudo celebrar la navidad, así que se esperaron hoy para poder abrirlos, cada quien platicaba y se divertía, todos abriendo sus regalos, Korra sólo observaba la escena con mucho amor, ya que hace años ella no había podido celebrar una navidad así, pues con su padre en el hospital no era precisamente el lugar más navideño. Aunque no fuera realmente la prometida de Iroh, se sentía como si realmente lo fuera y que ellos eran realmente su futura familia.

KORRA POV

_Korra Jintao, realmente me encanta cómo se oye esto, el apellido es muy bonito, toda la familia es muy agradable, es la familia ideal que me hubiera gustado tener… lástima que estoy viviendo una mentira._

-Korra, toma, esto es para ti- le dijo Jinora interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, muchas gracias- le dijo, ya que no esperaba que ella también recibiera un regalo.

-De nada… ¡Ah! Y… bienvenida a la familia Jintao- le dijo esto último sonriendo Jinora, quien ya consideraba a Korra como una hermana.

**N/A: Bien, aquí terminó el 4to capítulo….hubo alguien que me preguntó qué era POV, bueno son las siglas en inglés de PERSONAL OPINION VOICE, o sea, sus pensamientos… como vieron Mako aún no sale, pero ya lo mencionaron jajaj, no se preocupen, ya más pronto de lo que imaginan saldrá, es decir, en el siguiente capítulo jaja,,, hasta entonces, sólo les queda esperar :D… valdrá la pena la espera, lo prometo ****… nos estamos viendo y gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MAKO, MI PERCEPTIVO ''CUÑADO''.**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más… y como su título dice, al fin aparece MAKO! Jajaja, así que disfruten :D**

Sí, esa había sido una noche magnífica, Korra hacía tiempo que no se sentía en un ambiente familiar y como ya era de noche, los Jintao no dejaron que ella se fuera sola a esas horas, así que prácticamente le rogaron que se quedara a dormir en su casa, la cual era muy grande y bonita, sin embargo no quiso quedarse en una recámara, sino en un sillón, el cual era amplio y cómodo que en cuanto se acostó ahí, quedó profundamente dormida.

Por otra parte de la ciudad, en un lujoso departamento, el cual era de Iroh Jintao, se podía observar que el teléfono empezaba a sonar, como no había nadie automáticamente respondió la contestadora y se podía escuchar que el mensaje decía así:

-¡Hola, _soy Ginger! Escucha voy a acortar mi viaje, La Isla Émber es preciosa, pero… qué va, sí está bien, me casaré contigo_- decía la dama detrás del teléfono, quien estaba muy emocionada, pero que no sabía por lo que su amado estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Regresando a casa de los Jintao, se podía observar que una persona llegaba en un camión, bajaba y empezaba a abrir la puerta de la casa, su intención era entrar de la manera más silenciosa posible, ya que no quería despertar a nadie, sin embargo, no fue así.

-¡Mako!- hablaba emocionada Jinora.

-¡Hola!- le respondía del mismo modo Mako.

-¡Shh! No vayas a despertar a Korra- le decía ella.

-¿Korra? ¿Quién es Korra?- decía mientras localizaba a la nombrada que dormía en el sillón.

-Korra Sedna, es la novia de Iroh- decía Jinora.

-No, Korra no es la novia de Iroh- decía Mako, cosa que hizo que la nombrada abriera los ojos como platos, y agradeció que les estaba dando la espalda para que no la vieran así.

-¿La conoces?- decía intrigada la hermana menor.

-Mmm, no, no la conozco- dijo esto el pelinegro, mientras Korra agradecía al Cielo por eso, sino de lo contrario estaría linchada.

-Pues te agradará, es estupenda- le respondió Jinora.

-Mmm, ya veo. Sabes, creo que me quedaré unos días aquí.

-Muy bien, pero pobre de ti que te comas mi cereal.

-Es que tu cereal es muy delicioso.

-La última vez que lo hiciste te quedaste con la sorpresa- y diciendo esto Jinora, ambos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, dejando a una Korra un poco más nerviosa de lo que estaba y preguntándose cómo sería ese chico ''Mako''.

Ya había amanecido, los Jintao aún seguían dormidos y Korra estaba ya alistándose de la manera más silenciosa posible para no despertar a nadie, había llamado a un taxi para que fuera por ella, así que iría afuera a esperarlo para que el claxon no hiciera tanto escándalo, se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando de pronto escuchó una voz detrás.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Mako, quien estaba en las escaleras leyendo un periódico.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó Korra, quien se asustó por el saludo matutino.- Jeje, qué susto me has dado yo…. ¿Iroh?- decía Korra sorprendida al ver que el joven que estaba ahí era muy parecido a su amado.

-Lo siento- decía apenado él.- Y no, suelen confundirnos pero, yo soy el hermano menor de Iroh, yo soy…

-¡Mako!- le dijo ella.

-Eh… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo conocerte- decía algo confundido.

-Oh, bueno, ayer tus padres mencionaron tu nombre y al decir que eres su hermano, pues, lo adiviné, je.

-Oh, toda una adivina- decía divertido Mako.

-Sí- dijo la morena mientras observaba al joven, ya que se estaba dando cuenta que este otro oji-dorado no estaba del todo mal, es más, siendo hermano de Iroh obvio que era guapo, eran idénticos, con la única excepción de que Mako era un poco más delgado y sus cejas eran un poco más puntiagudas _(ya saben, las cejas de tiburón jaja xD)_. Pero antes de que ella siguiera perdida en sus pensamientos, se escuchó la bocina de un auto.- Oh, ese es mi taxi. Tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde así que adiós, me alegra haberte conocido Mako Jintao.- diciendo esto, Korra abría la puerta, queriendo salir lo más pronto de ahí, ya que sentía que Mako sospechaba de ella.

-¡Korra!- le llamó él, quien recordó su nombre.

-Lo sé, mira yo, es que….- decía nerviosa la oji-azul pensando que Mako ya sabía que ella no era la prometida de su hermano.

-Ey, tranquila, sólo quiero decirte: ¡bienvenida a la familia!

-¡Ah, gracias!- suspiraba del alivio ella- Bueno, adiós- y diciendo esto no sin antes voltear a ver a Mako, se fue.

-¡Adiós!- dijo el oji-dorado mientras la observaba subirse al taxi; ella empezaba a despertar un interés en él, que no sabía cómo explicárselo, pero había algo en Korra que le llamaba mucho la atención, no sabía si era su cabello castaño y corto _(recuerden que aquí aparece como la temporada 4)_, sus ojos azules como zafiros, su figura o qué sabía él, pero no había duda que Korra Sedna lo había cautivado.

La familia Jintao se encontraba en el comedor, era la hora de la comida y Kazumi había preparado una rica comida para celebrar que Mako había regresado después de un largo viaje por cuestiones de trabajo. Ya en el comedor, Mako no quiso quedarse callado y habló:

-Y dime papá, quién es esa tal Korra Sedna.

-Es la prometida de tu hermano.

-Yo creo que si Iroh se fuera a casar, ya lo habría anunciado en ''El Tribunal''- decía no muy convencido el ambarino.

-Nosotros leemos ''El Sol Naciente''- respondía San.

-¿Y por qué ella se fue tan deprisa?- seguía preguntando Mako.

-Porque tenía que ir al trabajo. En fin, ¿conseguiste la testamentaría de Hayashibara?

-Sí, papá.

-¿Y la de los Konietzko?

-Sí.

-¿La de los Dimartino?

-Sip.

-¿Y la de los Takaheshi?

-No pude llegar a tiempo.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos, Mako!

-¡Querido, tranquilo!- le decía Kazumi a su esposo.

-Ahora eres tú quien lleva el negocio.

-Sí, sobre eso, hay algo que quiero mencionarte.

-Se lo dirás después porque ahora estamos comiendo y no quiero discusiones- decía la abuela Jin.

-De acuerdo, después hablamos- y diciendo esto Mako, se pusieron a comer.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y el turno de Korra había terminado, así que estaba en su cuarto descansando, cuando se acordó que tenía una caja con las cosas de su ''prometido'', y sin más rodeos, decidió ir donde estaba ésta y empezó a esculcarla.

Mientras lo hacía, pudo notar que había una cartera, decidió abrirla y vio que tenía muchas tarjetas de crédito y a su vez fotos familiares, las llaves de su casa, y otras cosas más, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que vio una lata de comida para gatos, pero justo reaccionó que posiblemente Iroh tenía uno y se estaba muriendo de hambre, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió directamente a la casa de él para alimentarlo, y daba gracias al Cielo que en su cartera tenía un I.D. de Iroh donde venía la dirección de su casa.

**Lizz Gaby peralta****: **aquí ya hubo un pequeño momento Makorra :D, ntp, después habrá más…

**Korra-Avatar****: **sí, mi intención es seguir escribiendo para este hermoso fandom, aunque makorra no termine juntos, para eso están los fanfics.. pero más les vale a esos creadores que makorra sea endgame porque si no les haré bloodbending por el resto de sus vidas…jajaja ok, pero desde de corazón que sí terminen juntos! Y por favor acutaliza tu historia tmb,, sin querer me puse Ary Garmú en uno de los reviews en vez de ponerme como Ary Garcioyama jeje

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga****: **gracias por leer la historia.. yo soy súper makorra, pero esta tiene igual un poco de Iroh, el general es guapísimo y todo un príncipe literalmente.. pero pues soy makorriana…

**Kate-Kuran**** : **aún no hagas mi funeral jajaja,,,, aquí ya hubo algo de makorra xD….

**ValSmile****: **ya salió el sexy de Mako aquí jejeje

**¡No vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOSPECHANDO DE KORRA Y LA SORPRESA AL DESCUBIERTO.**

**N/A: Hola a todos! Aquí va de nuevo otro capítulo, y esta vez Mako sale más ;) bueno, disfruten de este nuevo episodio **** y de nuevo muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews son muy lindos!**

Korra ya estaba lejos de su casa, pues iba en busca del departamento de Iroh para darle de comer al felino, por lo tanto no se dio cuenta que Mako iba en camino a la casa de ella, pues tenía ciertas dudas de cómo la relación de su hermano y su ''cuñada'' había ocurrido. San le dijo en dónde ella vivía, así que sin más preámbulos fue a su búsqueda, pero no contó con que ella no estaría en casa, así que se acercó a un joven como de su edad _(en esta historia Mako tiene 26 y Korra 25)_, con cabello negro, ojos muy delineados y azules casi grisáceos y piel muy pálida, sin olvidar el enorme copete que tenía

-Disculpe, ¿vive usted aquí?- le preguntó Mako.

-¿Qué si vivo aquí? Este lugar me pertenece- decía muy orgulloso el joven, ya que por el hecho que su padre era el administrador de los departamentos, se creía el dueño.

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces conocerá a la chica que vive en el 202.

-¿Conocerla? Somos novios.-diciendo esto hizo señales de que ya había llegado a tercera base.

-Oh, oh, ya veo, bueno pues…eh, me retiro sólo pasaba a saludarla, gusto en conocerle eh…- se quedó Mako con la duda ya que no sabía el nombre de éste.

-Tahno Wolfbat _(jajaja bien americano el apellido, pero ya saben, por lobo-murciélago xD)_.

-Sí, muy bien Tahno, yo soy Mako Jintao, pues me retiro, gracias por la información.

-De nada amigo.

-Y si fuera tú, creo que checaría si el carro tuviera gasolina- y diciendo esto dejó a un confundido Tahno, que al hacerle caso al ambarino, comprobó que lo que le dijo era verdad**.**

El departamento de Iroh sin duda era excepcional, grande, lujoso y a la última moda en decoración, eso pensaba Korra mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, claro por ser uno de esos departamentos exclusivos de ricos, tenía guardia, pero la morena logró escabullirse de él.

-Gatito, gatito, ven aquí- le decía Korra al minino- ¡Ven aquí gatito, gatito!- decía ella sin darse cuenta que Mako había entrado al departamento, ya que él contaba con una llave de repuesto, pero al ver la puerta sin llave decidió entrar a ver qué pasaba cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer llamando a un gato que provenía de la cocina, así que decidió entrar por la otra puerta, pero no contaba con que Korra iba a empujarla y le dio un trancazo en su cara.

-¡Ouch!- fue lo que gritó Mako al sentir el tremendo golpe en su cara.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- decía muy apenada Korra mientras iba hacia el refrigerador para agarrar hielo.-Ten, ponte hielo- le ordenaba ella.

-Buen golpe- se quejaba Mako.

-De verdad lo siento.

-En fin, ¿cómo es que entraste?

-Ahhh… la llave, usé la llave.

-Ya veo, así que vienes a menudo.

-Ahh, sí… vengo a darle de comer al gato- decía Korra tratando de sonar convincente ante su ''cuñado''.

-¿Gato? Iroh no tiene gato- decía muy seguro el ojidorado, haciendo que Korra empezara a sudar de nervios, pero su alivio llegó rápido cuando un gato se acercó a ellos y empezó a maullar, dejando a un desconcertado Mako.

-¡Hola cariño!- decía Korra mientras cargaba al felino y viendo en su placa pudo notar su nombre- ¡Miyuki! ¡Hola, Miyuki! ¿Tienes hambre? _(Lo sé haha, se llama igual que el gatito que apareció en el episodio donde Katara y Sokka se enferman en ATLA)_-decía Korra mientras le daba de comer de la lata que llevaba al hambriento animalito. En eso el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué no vas a contestar?- preguntó él.

-No, dejaré que la máquina conteste- le respondió ella.

Al ver que ella no iba a responder, Mako decidió hacerlo.

-¿Bueno?- dijo él, pero después volteó hacia Korra para pasarle el teléfono- Es para ti- dijo él.

-¿Bueno?- dijo con algo de cautela la morena- Ah está bien, gracias- y diciendo esto colgó y volvió a ver al pelinegro- Era del hospital, dijeron que necesitan a familiares y amigos para donar sangre a Iroh.

-Podemos ir juntos- dijo Mako con una sonrisa que más de felicidad, para Korra pareciera como si fuera de burla.

Se encontraban en el estacionamiento, Mako iba caminando con una tranquilidad, pues sólo estaba esperando hasta cuándo Korra iba a gritar desesperada que no era la prometida de su hermano, según lo que él sospechaba porque aún no lo confirmaba. Korra se encontraba muy incómoda al saber que su ''cuñado'' tenía algo entre manos.

-Sabes Mako, creo que deberíamos irnos en tu camión.

-No, quedó muy lejos, y ya que estamos aquí pues mejor vámonos en el carro de mi hermano- decía con altanería Mako, porque cómo se divertía hacer sufrir de nervios a la castaña.

-De acuerdo- decía ella tratando de sonar segura.

-¿Y sabes dónde está estacionado?

-Sí, sí- y diciendo esto presiona un botón de las llaves y en eso un carro prendió sus luces, así ella se dio cuenta que ese lujoso Satomóvil era el carro de Iroh.- Ahí está, entremos- y diciendo esto, los dos se dispusieron a ir al hospital.

Mako y Korra se encontraban en la sala donando sangre, ella estaba tranquila, pero se preguntaba por qué Mako no dejaba de verla, cuál era el plan macabro que él tenía.

-Deberíamos de tomar una fotografía y colgarla en la chimenea- decía divertido el ojidorado.

-¿A mí?- preguntaba Korra.

-No, a ti y a Iroh.

-Ah, no lo creo, no soy nada fotogénica- decía mientras cerraba el brazo, ya que le habían terminado de sacar sangre.

-Ja, no lo creo- decía él porque en realidad no podía negar que Korra era muy bella.

-Bien, tómese esta pastilla y no se mueva o de lo contrario se mareará- decía una enfermera a Korra.

-¿Y cuándo empezaste a salir con Iroh?

-El 7 de septiembre- diciendo esto, la ojiazul se tragó su pastilla.

-¿3 meses? Eso es muy rápido no lo crees.

-No tienes idea- y dicho esto, Korra se dispuso a marcharse.

-Señorita, no puede levantarse así- decía la enfermera.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.

-¡Korra espera!- decía Mako quien también se apuraba a seguirla.

-Espere no he terminado con usted- decía la enfermera molesta.

-Descuide estoy bien, estoy bien- decía él, pero ya al estar bien parado se desplomó en el suelo. _(Nunca se levanten rápido cuando les saquen sangre o se desmayarán como Mako xD)_

-¿Para qué diablos tiene una tele? Por todos los cielos está en coma- decía Jin quien se encontraba con la familia en el cuarto de Iroh.

-Suegra, tenga cuidado, puede oírla.- decía Kazumi.

-Pues entonces tráele una radio- le respondía la abuela Jin.

-A lo mejor quiere que le cantemos algo- decía entusiasmada Jinora.

-Tal vez Korra sepa su canción favorita- decía Mako quien entraba con ella al cuarto _(ya se había recuperado de su desmayo jeje)._

-Pin Pon es un muñe…

-Co…- le completó Korra a Kazumi.- El muñeco Pin Pon.

-¿Eh?- preguntó San.

-¿Cuál equipo de fútbol le gusta a Iroh?-preguntaba Mako.

-Eh… Hurones de Fuego - decía titubeando Korra.

-¿Hurones de Fuego? ¡Ja!... de hecho ese es su equipo favorito- decía algo apenado Mako, ya que Korra había acertado y quiso atraparla con las manos en la masa. ¿Y su helado favorito?- seguía preguntando.

-Chocolate con crema de maní- decía ella al recordar que cuando abrió el refrigerador hace rato, pudo ver que su nevera estaba llena de ese helado.

-¿Animal favorito?

-¡Gatos!

-¿Qué elemento prefiere, fuego o agua?

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?- decía algo irritado San.

-Mako, por qué le estás haciendo todas estas preguntas a Korra- decía Kazumi.

-A mí no me lo preguntes, pregúntaselo a su novio- cuando Mako dijo eso, Korra abrió los ojos como platos, pues no tenía idea de quién hablaba, ya que el único ''novio'' que tenía era Iroh.

-Hijo, eso no me causa gracia, sabes cómo está tu hermano y tú con esto- decía malhumorada Kazumi.

-No, no, no, no me refiero a este novio, sino a Tahno Wolfbat- cuando dijo eso, los Jintao voltearon a ver a Korra, pero ella empezó a estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Dijiste Tahno?- preguntaba de forma graciosa la morena.

-Así, es, Tahno.-decía muy serio el ojidorado.-Me dijo que eran íntimos, que ustedes, ya sabes, eso.

-También dice que es el dueño de media cuadra, que tiene una banda y que algún día será un excelente actor, añadiendo claro que inventó el papel aluminio y que su última novia fue la princesa Yue.

-Pues estaba muy cuerdo cuando hablé con él.

-Oh, cielos, no, el corazón- decía Jin.

-Suegra, ¿está bien?- preguntaba Kazumi.

-¿Has visto lo que has hecho?- decía molesto San.

-¿Yo qué he hecho?- decía Mako con tono de inocente.

-Seguro que si ella quisiera demostrarlo, lo demostraría, ¿cierto?- y diciendo esto Jin, todos voltearon a ver a la morena, entre ellos Mako que no dejaba de comerla con la mirada.

-I…I…Iroh… Sólo tiene… sólo tiene un testículo- decía toda roja Korra, que nunca quiso decirlo, pero al ver como todos la miraban de forma sospechosa gracias a las intrigas de su querido ''cuñadito'' tuvo que sacar la información que le había dicho anteriormente Wei Bei Fong. Todos al escucharla quedaron atónitos.

-¡No es posible!- decía Mako.

-¡Lo es!- decía Korra muy segura- Hace poco más de un mes tuvo un accidente jugando baloncesto con su amigo Wei, quien traía un bolígrafo en su bolsillo.

-¡Ay!- decían todos con cara de dolor.

-Tal vez, tú…- decía Mako mientras miraba a su papá.

-No, yo no- decía San.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que comprobarlo- decía el tío Iroh, pero al ver que nadie quería, Kazumi intervino:

-Está bien, yo soy su madre, lo haré- al decir eso ella se acercó a la cama, todos voltearon para no ver lo que haría, levantó la sábana y he ahí la sorpresa.

Poco después se podía observar a la familia Jintao que se encontraba a punto de subir a un elevador, cuando éste se abrió, entraron.

-¡Qué barbaridad!- dijo Keiko, quien no podía asimilar lo que había pasado con su hijo.

-Vaya sorpresa que nos dio mi hermano- decía Jinora.

-Hay que ver el lado bueno, así tendrá más espacio en sus calzones- dijo esto la abuela Jin, como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

-¡Suegra!- y con esto que Kazumi dijo, se cerró el elevador.


	7. Chapter 7

**ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE TI**

Korra Sedna había pasado una tarde muy loca, ya estaba cansada sinceramente de estarles mintiendo a los Jintao; ellos que habían sido tan amables y lindos con ella, pero aún no se podría arriesgar a decirles toda la verdad, estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos cuando en eso tocaron a la puerta de su departamento.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó cansada Korra.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- se escuchó la voz de afuera. En eso ella reconoció de quién se trataba y abrió la puerta.

-Qué quieres Tahno.

-Me has dejado plantado- decía él con tono de indignado mientras entraba al departamento de Korra.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del patinaje, te dije que te había comprado una entrada para que fuéramos juntos.

-Yo jamás dije que iría contigo.

-Sí lo dijiste.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!- pero antes de que ambos pudieran continuar, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.- ¿Quién es?- preguntó ella.

-Korra, soy yo, el tío Iroh.

-¡Dios mío!- diciendo esto, la morena llevaba a Tahno al armario.

-¿Quién es? ¿Estás engañándome?

-Qué engañando ni qué nada, si no soy tu novia.

-Voy a darle una paliza.

-No qué paliza, métete ahí- y diciendo eso, metió al armario a Tahno. -Ni una palabra- y así le cerró la puerta para dirigirse a la entrada principal para abrirle al Sr. Iroh.- ¡Hola!

-Hola, Korra, ¿tienes visitas?-preguntó el tío Iroh.

-No, era la tele, la dejé prendida.

-¡Ah!

-Pero pase, pase. ¿Quiere tomar un café, té o agua?

-No, nada, gracias. Korra, hay una cosa que debes saber.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó intrigada ella.

-La noche que estuviste en el hospital con Iroh, yo estaba en el pasillo y… escuché todo. ¡Sé toda la verdad!- al decir eso, la oji-azul sólo volteó hacia el otro lado, preocupada y asombrada, pues ya su pequeño truco se había descubierto.

-Yo…yo, lo siento, no tiene por qué preocuparse, mañana mismo les diré la verdad- decía preocupada ella.

-No, no les digas nada- dijo el tío haciendo que Korra se extrañara.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que nunca le harías daño a la familia?

-Sí.

-Bueno, desde que te han conocido creen que han recuperado a Iroh. Si les dices la verdad, volverán a perderlo. Te necesitan Korra, igual que tú a ellos. Sé que eres una buena chica y que harás lo que debes hacer.

-No sé- dijo con una sonrisa Korra, pues lo que le había dicho el señor Iroh le había llegado.

-Sí, sí lo harás- y diciendo esto, el tío Iroh se retiró de ella para dirigirse a la puerta para irse, cuando en eso voltea- ¡Ah, por cierto! Cómo es que sabías que Iroh sólo tenía un…. un…- diciendo esto sólo hacía señas refiriéndose a eso que Korra les había mencionado del accidente.- Ah, sabes qué olvídalo, no quiero saberlo, jajaja.- y diciendo eso abrió la puerta para irse- ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!- al decir eso, Korra escuchó un ruido que provenía del armario, así que decidió ir a abrir.- ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Me resbalé- decía Tahno mientras sostenía una zapatilla de ella.

-¿Te pusiste mi zapatilla?- le preguntó asombrada.

-¡No! Sólo me resbalé y mi pie quedó dentro del zapato- decía Tahno tratando de disimular lo que había pasado.

-Tú…- pero Korra no pudo terminar porque se volvió a escuchar otro toque en la puerta- ¿Quién?

-Korra, soy yo, Mako Jintao.

-Me lleva… ¿Es que ya nadie usa el teléfono?- decía irritada.

-Yo sí-le respondió Tahno.

-No me refiero a llamadas eróticas.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- dijo gritando el flacucho quien fue empujado una vez más dentro del armario.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué, más preguntas?- decía de forma sarcástica Korra a Mako.

-No, te he traído un regalo de compromiso- decía él.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo.

-No es mío, es de mis padres.

-¡Ah!

-Está en el camión, ¿te lo subo? ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Ese que bajó era el tío Iroh?- y cuando preguntó eso, se escuchó un ruido que provenía del armario.- ¿Qué es eso?

-¡El perro!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle Korra.

-¡Qué grande!

-Creo que lo mejor sería subirlo, subirlo al departamento de Iroh- decía nerviosa.

-Pero no sabes lo que es.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa creo que luciría mejor en el departamento de Iroh. Te acompaño- y diciendo esto, los dos se dispusieron a ir a la casa de del mencionado.

Ya estaban frente al edificio donde vivía el hijo mayor de los Jintao, así que Mako decidió estacionar su camión en paralelo, pero quedó muy pegado de un carro.

-Creo que te has estacionado muy pegado- decía Korra.

-Qué más da, tengo que descargar todo eso, ¿preparada para la sorpresa?- Y diciendo esto, Mako alzó la rejilla de atrás del camión revelando una mecedora de madera, finamente tallada y muy moderna.

-¡Es muy bonita!- decía la morena mientras subía al camión para verla. – Se nota que está muy cómoda.

-¿En serio te gusta?- preguntó Mako.

-Claro, siempre he querido una mecedora- dijo ella.

-Lástima, porque tu regalo es ese de allá- dijo señalando a un sillón que ya sinceramente estaba muy pasado de moda, era como de los 70´s.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo apenada, Korra.

-Ah, no te preocupes; por cierto esta silla yo la hice.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba asombrada.

-Sí, impresionante, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿puedo sentarme?

-Y mecerte- al decir eso Mako, Korra se sentó en la silla y empezó a mecerse.

-Vaya, es impresionante. Deberías dedicarte a esto.

-Bueno, no es tan fácil.

-Ah, claro. Tienes que trabajar con tu padre.

-La empresa se llamaba Jintao e hijos. Cuando Iroh se fue a la universidad se convirtió en Jintao e hijo, aunque en realidad, debería ser sólo Jintao.- dijo el pelinegro.

Rato después se podía observar a Mako y a Korra moviendo el sillón directamente al edificio, lo habían metido ya a la parte del lobby, Korra se había quedado con el mueble en lo que Mako volvía a cerrar la puerta, pues la habían dejado abierta para meterlo, cuando en eso se les acerca el guardia.

-Oiga joven, a qué departamento van- preguntó el guardia.

-Al G 57.

-Ah, es que verá joven, yo tengo que anunciar las visitas, no puede entrar así por nada más.

-Estoy con ella, la estoy ayudando- decía Mako mientras le señalaba a Korra por el ventanal del edificio.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó el guardia sin saber qué pasaba.

-¿No la conoce?- preguntó Mako.

-Bueno, es que soy nuevo, tal vez por eso- decía el guardia.

-Ah, pues, ella es la prometida de Iroh Jintao, el que vive en el G 57.

-¡Oh!- decía sorprendido el guardia- ¡Oh, sí! Me han hablado mucho de ella joven, me han dicho que es de mucho cuidado.

-Ni lo mencione- decía él de una forma divertida.

Ya arriba en el departamento, Mako y Korra estaban batallando en poder meter el sillón, trataban y trataban pero no podían, hasta la de mil intentos, lo empujaron con tanta fuerza que pasaron rompiendo un pedazo del marco de la puerta y Korra pasó empujando un florero que estaba en una mesita, el cual se quebró y derramo todo el líquido azul que se encontraba dentro de éste, machando así la alfombra blanca del departamento de Iroh.

-Creo que encontramos el sitio ideal para el sofá- dijo Mako causándole gracia a Korra por ese comentario, así que los dos decidieron poner el mueble ahí.

De regreso al estacionamiento, Mako pudo notar que lo dejaron encerrado, pues se había puesto pegado al carro de enfrente que ni si quiera para ningún lado podía moverse.

-¡Oh, no! Este tonto me dejó atrapado.

-Yo te dije que te habías pegado al de adelante. Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, me retiro, buenas noches- decía Korra.

-¿Buenas noches? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo?

-Pues, sí, sí.

-Quizás deba acompañarte a tu casa.

-¿Para qué?

-Como protección.

-No, no hace falta, estoy bien, sé cuidarme sola- decía ella.

-Es por mí, no quiero quedarme aquí solo, estamos en Ciudad República.

-Je, está bien, acompáñame- dijo Korra divertida, haciendo que Mako la empezara a seguir.

Era una noche fría y bonita en la ciudad, Mako y Korra estaban caminando por un parque que se encontraba en la parte del centro de la ciudad, todos los edificios llenos de luces y en la parte del lago del parque, estaba una pista de patinaje, ya que estaba congelado.

-Tienes cara de frío- decía Mako.

-¿Será porque tengo frío?- decía sonriendo la morena.- ¿Y tú?

-Esta chamarra es reversible, así que la tengo puesta del lado caliente.

-Jaja, entiendo.

-Creo que necesitas un abrigo mejor- le decía Mako a Korra, pues éste le quedaba muy grande a ella.

-Es que es de mi padre.

-Ah, pues se estará muriendo de frío.

-Está muerto- dijo tranquila ella.

-Oh… yo, lo siento, no sabía que…

-Oh, no es tu culpa. Murió hace tres años. Y de mi madre ni me acuerdo, así que…

-Cómo era tu padre- le preguntó Mako.

-Se parecía a mí, moreno, ojos azules, musculoso.

-Jajaja, no, me refiero a, ¿qué es lo que más recuerdas de él?- decía sonriendo el oji-dorado.

-Bueno… le gustaban mucho los mapas. Cuando oíamos el nombre de una ciudad, tomábamos el atlas, y buscábamos la ciudad trazando en él una ruta de cómo llegar ahí.

-Si pudieras escoger una ciudad del mundo, ¿a dónde irías?

-¡Omashu!- le respondió rápidamente Korra.

-¿En serio? Bueno todavía no he llevado muebles a Omashu, pero dicen que es muy bonito y muy romántico _(ya saben, por la leyenda de Oma y Shu xD)_. ¿Nunca has ido?

-Bueno, ya sabes que el metro no llega precisamente a Omashu, pero… lo que sí tengo, es mi pasaporte- decía Korra mientras le enseñaba el objeto a Mako.

-¿Tienes tu pasaporte?- le decía sorprendido él.

-Sí, lo tengo- decía feliz ella.

-¿Y lo llevas en tu bolsa?

-Sí, por si tengo que salir un día inesperado del país.

-Bien, por supuesto… ¡Oh! Tienes razón, no eres nada fotogénica- decía el ambarino para molestar a Korra cuando él veía su foto del pasaporte.

-¡Dame eso!- le dijo algo molesta mientras le quitaba el pasaporte a Mako.

-Tranquila, sólo bromeaba.

-Todavía no he hecho un viaje, pero estoy ahorrando y pienso ir en julio.

-Tu padre se hubiera sentido orgulloso- dijo Mako haciendo que Korra se sonrojara.

-¡Gracias!- le respondió.- Sabes, remotamente, pero, me recuerdas algo a él.

-Oh, entiendo. O sea que era un hombre con clase, auténtico, caballeroso, un hombre trabajador…

-Que acaba de pisar popó de perro- le interrumpió Korra.

-¡Oh, no!- decía él mientras se reía por la humillación.

-Jajajaja, eso es tener clase- le decía divertida la oji-azul.

Ya estaban llegando a la casa de Korra, y ellos seguían platicando.

-Bueno cuéntame más cosas, cómo fuiste en tu niñez.

-Vaya, creo que ya son muchas preguntas, ¿no?

-Lo siento, es que ya estoy empezando a temblar de frío y sólo hablando se me quita.

-Jajajaja- se reía Korra quien empezaba a pararse, pues ya habían llegado a los departamentos.- ¡Gracias! Me la he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también- le decía Mako, quien a su vez miraba el patio, ya que estaba lleno de nieve y hielo- Esto está resbaloso, vamos, si ya llegamos hasta tu casa, te acompaño de una vez a la puerta.

-Jeje, pero ten cuidado, que hay hielo. Eh, ¿vas a ir a ver a Iroh mañana?- Pero al decir esto, Korra piso mal y se resbaló, abrazándose de Mako para no caerse. Él la sostuvo y la empezó a levantar, pero estaba tan resbaloso el piso, que él también casi se cae. Empezaron a ''danzar'' en el hielo, porque no podían sostenerse, claro que esto provocaba risas entre ellos, pues se veían muy graciosos tratando de mantenerse firmes.

Después de varias vueltas, al fin Mako pudo sostener bien a Korra, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de sus rostros.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él.

-Sí, estoy bien- decía sonrojada Korra por la proximidad de Mako en ella.

-Bien, entonces caminemos- pero al decir eso, se cayeron ambos, haciendo que los pantalones de Mako se rompieran por la parte trasera_. (Jajaja, clásico xD)_

-¡Ouch!- se quejó.

-Jajajajaja, qué ha sido eso- preguntó ella al haber escuchado el ruido.

-¿Esos fueron mis pantalones o mis músculos?- preguntaba Mako mientras se empezaba a levantar.

-Jejeje, ven, dame la mano- dijo Korra mientras levantaba al pelinegro.

-Uy, se ve mal. ¿Oye, no tendrás unos pantalones extra en tu casa que me prestes?- preguntaba él.

-Si te quedan mis pantalones, me suicido.- decía riendo ella.- Bueno, ya no hace falta que me sigas más, aquí ya me subo.

-¡Buenas noches!- le dijo con una sonrisa Mako, que sólo provocaba que Korra empezara a sentir mariposas en su estómago.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Nos veremos algún día?

-Claro que sí- y diciendo eso Mako, Korra sólo le dedico una sonrisa y se metió al edificio, no sin antes voltearlo a ver; ya una vez dentro empezó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su departamento cuando en eso Tahno salió de la nada y le dijo:

-Korra, dime: ¿él o yo?

-¡Él!- le dijo ella ignorando a su vecino.

-No hace falta que me contestes ahora- le dijo él.

Una vez dentro del departamento, Korra fue a asomarse a su ventana para ver a Mako cómo iba caminando tapándose la parte de atrás, ya que se le había roto su preciado pantalón y se le veía su calzón blanco. Korra sólo se reía al ver la escena, y empezaba a recordar lo excelente que la pasó con él, rieron, hablaron, en fin, fue un excelente paseo. Nunca la había pasado tan bien con alguien que no fuera su padre, si bien al principio detestaba a Mako, ahora le caía muy bien, le gustaba esa sonrisa encantadora que tenía.

Korra estaba pensando mucho en él, pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo, su sonrisa desapareció y ahora sólo mostraba una mueca de preocupación.

-¡Oh, no! Creo que me estoy enamorando de Mako Jintao- dijo Korra mientras se quedaba viéndolo por la ventana.

**N/A: Aquí les dejé otro capítulo más :D…. y de nuevo gracias por sus reviews…**

Eliza20 y Korra-Avatar: Sí, jajaja, esa abuelita Jin es tremenda.

Kate-Kuran: gracias de nuevo por tus reviews loquillos que me alegran el día, espero que con este capítulo no me hagas mi ataúd ehhh xD

ValSmile: sí, jaja, pobre Iroh,

Zumakorra Lover : sólo espero que por mi culpa NO te quiten el celular en tu escuela jajajajjeje. Qué lindos tus comments también!


	8. Chapter 8

**¡VAYA SORPRESA!**

-¡Tengo una aventura, me gusta Mako!- exclamó Korra a su jefe.

-¿Quién es Mako?- preguntó Varrick.

-El hermano de Iroh- dijo ella.

-¿Y qué?

-Cree que estoy comprometida.

-¿Con quién?

- ¡Con Iroh!- decía Korra que se empezaba a poner histérica.

-Korra, de verdad, no tengo tiempo para esto- decía Varrick mientras firmaba unos papeles en su oficina.

-No, no, no, no… tú debes decirme qué hacer.

-Pues diles la verdad.

-No entiendes, si le digo a Mako que le he mentido a su familia no volverá a hablarme nunca. Ni Kazumi, ni San, ni Jinora, ni la señora Jin, ni el señor Iroh.

-¿El señor Iroh? ¿Quién es él? ¿No es el que está en coma?

-Es el tío, y lo llamaron así precisamente por él. Pero sabes qué, creo que él lo sabe.

-Korra, uno nace en una familia, no la escoge ni se alista como los soldados.

-Varrick, dime qué debo hacer.

-Desenchúfalo- decía el moreno con una mirada seria.

-¡Estás loco!- le dijo ella.

-¿Loco? Sí, y tú engañas a un vegetal- le dijo Varrick haciendo que ella hiciera muecas, pues era la pura verdad lo que él le decía.

Mako se encontraba ese día en el cuarto de Iroh en el hospital. Estaba jugando barajas con él, claro que él mismo jugaba doble ya que su hermano no podía moverse.

-Bien, ¿vas a pasar? ¿No vas a pasar?- y al decir esto Mako volteó la carta de Iroh- Oh, veo que el chico tiene pareja. ¿Estás muy seguro? Es una apuesta arriesgada; yo tengo un full, qué quieres que te diga Iroh, no tienes suerte en el juego, jejejeje… pero sí en el amor- y al decir eso, Mako soltó un suspiro, pues realmente se estaba enamorando de Korra.- Recuerdas que cuando estábamos en 5to o 6to año, se me empezó a dar bien el póker y que volvía a casa con mucho dinero, a menudo me mandaba a llamar el director a su oficina, siempre me decía: ''Intenta parecerte más a tu hermano Iroh''. Jajajaja, y sabes qué, no me importaba, ya que yo estaba muy orgulloso de ti. Y nunca sentí envidia por nada de lo que tú tenías… hasta ahora- diciendo esto, agachó su mirada, pues era verdad todo lo que decía.- Voy a cortar la baraja, la carta más alta se queda con Korra- y diciendo esto, él partió la baraja, pero al ver que no le salió la más alta a él, dijo:- Bueno, qué te parece dos de a tres.

La familia Jintao se encontraba cenando, habían invitado a Korra, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre para ella, pues realmente parecía como si en verdad fuera a casarse con Iroh.

-Y dime Korra, a dónde piensan Iroh y tú irse de luna de miel- preguntaba sonriendo Kazumi.

-Bueno realmente aún…

-Kazumi, primero deja que Iroh se recupere y ya después verán eso, no hay prisa- le decía Jin a su nuera, interrumpiendo a Korra, cosa que ella dio gracias.

-Oh, tienes razón. En fin, cambiando de tema, Korra de casualidad no tendrás unas amigas que pudieras presentarlas a Mako.

-Mamá, por favor- decía Mako apenado.

-Yo no sé qué tipo de chicas le gustan a Mako así que no sabría si…

-Me gustan las pelirrojas, con curvas- le decía Mako interrumpiéndola, cosa que Korra lo miró intensamente.

-Jajajaja, bueno, al menos sabemos el tipo de Korra- decía Kazumi.

-No es cierto, a ti te gustan las morenas- le decía Jinora a Mako, provocando que escupiera algo del agua que bebía.

-Tranquilo, pero qué te pasó- le decía su hermanita.

-Se me fue un trago, pero ya estoy bien, gracias- decía el ambarino mientras trataba de recuperar la postura, haciendo que Korra lo mirara de una forma divertida.

Y así pasaron la tarde, cada quien hablaba su tema y Mako y Korra intercambiaban miradas coquetas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Jinora.

-Gracias, la he pasado muy bien, bueno es hora de irme- les decía Korra a la familia.

-¡Adiós querida!- le decía Kazumi.

-Te acompaño- le decía Mako mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

-Ey chicos, están abajo del muérdago- decía Jinora con tono de complicidad.

-¡Uuuuuuu!- decían todos.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Dale un beso, muchacho!- decía Jin.

-Así es, es una tradición- dijo Jinora.

-Vamos tonto, bésala que no tengo tu tiempo, así que apúrale- gritaba Jin a la pareja, así que a petición de todos, Mako le dio un beso a Korra, fue un beso corto y de piquito, pero para ellos, fue como tocar un pedacito de cielo, incluso, ese fue el primer beso de Korra. _(Awww qué tierno *u*)_

-¡Jajajajaja, bravo!- decían todos al ver la tierna escena.

-Bueno, ahora sí, adiós- decía la oji-azul mientras salía de la casa.

-¡Adiós!- le dijeron los demás mientras todos se retiraba a hacer lo que siempre cada quien hacía, excepto por Mako, quien se quedó en la puerta viendo cómo Korra tomaba el taxi y se retiraba. No podía evitar pensar en ese beso, aunque haya sido corto, pequeño o insignificante, para él ese beso había sido todo.

Era otro día ocupado en Ciudad República y como siempre, Korra se encontraba en la taquilla entregando los boletos para el metro, estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la sacó de su trance.

-¡Hola! Me puede dar un boleto, por favor- dijo Jinora.

-¡Jinora! ¡Hola!- saludaba Korra a ella y a otra amiga que estaba con su ''cuñada''- ¿Quieren entrar?

-¿Se puede?- preguntaba ella.

-Claro, vengan- y al decir eso, Korra abrió la puerta de la taquilla y Jinora y su amiga entraron.

-Hola, hola, quiénes son- preguntaba sonriendo la compañera de trabajo de Korra: Ópal.

-Yo soy Jinora y ella es mi amiga Ikki _(aquí la puse como si fueran de la misma edad xD)_- decía la hija menor de los Jintao.

-Jinora, Jinora es…

-Korra va a casarse con mi hermano, Iroh- interrumpía Jinora provocando que Ópal abriera los ojos como platos y que Korra pensara que en ese momento quería que un tren la arrollara.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te vas a casar, Korra?- preguntaba muy sorprendida Ópal.

-Bueno, todavía no es oficial así que me resulta muy violento no decir nada- decía incoherentemente Korra haciendo que Jinora la viera con cara de pregunta.- ¡El metro! Ya llegó tu transporte Jinora.

-Ah, sí, gracias, nos vemos Korra- le decía ella mientras salía del lugar.

-Sí, gusto en verte y encantada de conocerte Ikki- decía la morena a la amiga de Jinora.

-¿Cómo que te casarás? ¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó Ópal a Korra, sin darse cuenta que Ikki aún no se retiraba del todo del lugar.

-Sí, Ópal, estoy embarazada- decía Korra de forma sarcástica, pero desgraciadamente Ikki no supo que ella bromeaba y se lo creyó, así que fue a decirle a Jinora lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Korra, vamos, tienes que contarme todo- decía emocionada la amiga.

-Ay, Ópal, cálmate, en primer lugar para estar embarazada tendría que haberme acostado con un hombre.

-Pero, ¿no dijiste que estabas embarazada?

-Bueno, estamos… esperando- decía no muy segura Korra.

-¿Esperando?- decía más confusa Ópal.

En el departamento de Iroh, la máquina contestadora se volvió a prender, y esta vez se escuchó el siguiente mensaje:

-_¡Hola Iroh, soy Ginger! Acabo de regresar a Ciudad República y pues heme aquí… oye, estoy muy extrañada de que no me hayas devuelto la llamada, me gustaría saber algo de ti y, y también quiero ver a mi gato. En fin, llámame._

Los Jintao estaban en su casa viendo la televisión, hablando como siempre mientras Mako terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

-Papá, la testamentaría Hashizume es nuestra- dijo Mako cuando colgaba el teléfono.

-¡Bien hecho, Mako!- decía San mientras aplaudía.

-¡Atención todos!- decía Jinora mientras todos volteaban a verla- ¡Korra está embarazada!- Dijo ella haciendo que todos se quedaran callados, en especial Mako que la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- le preguntó Jin mientras todos empezaban a preguntar acerca de eso.

-Me lo dijo Ikki.

-¿Mako, tú sabías algo?- preguntaba Kazumi a su hijo, pero Mako ya se había marchado.

Korra se estaba arreglando para salir, realmente iba muy bien vestida, no formal, pero iba perfecta para la fiesta de año nuevo que la había invitado Ópal. Estaba caminando fuera de su casa cuando en eso ve que Mako está afuera esperando.

-¡Mako!- dijo ella.

-¡Hola! ¡Vaya!- dijo muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

-Es que… es que estás… hoy te ves muy bella- dijo Mako sonrojado haciendo que ella se pusiera colorada.

-¡Oh, gracias!- le contestó muy apenada. –No es por ser grosera pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eh… eh…yo… ¿vas a una fiesta?- preguntó de forma nerviosa.

-Sí, mi amiga Ópal hará una fiesta esta noche.

-Oh, ven, te dejo- decía Mako mientras abría la puerta del camión.

-Oh, pero no es necesario, ella no vive muy lejos.

-No, vente, súbete.

-Pero, está aquí al lado, en serio, no es ninguna molestia.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a cargar cosas- decía Mako mientras le cerraba la puerta a Korra y él se disponía a manejar.

-¿Qué, está todo bien?- preguntaba ella.

-Sí, todo está muy bien.

-Estás muy raro hoy- decía Korra quien ya se encontraba caminando junto con Mako rumbo a la casa de Ópal.

-No, no estoy raro- le respondía el pelinegro.- Bueno, qué pasa con Iroh- preguntaba él quien ya se encontraba junto con Korra en la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

-¿Qué, qué pasa con Iroh?- preguntaba extrañada Korra.

-Sí, creo que Iroh se llevará muchas sorpresas cuando despierte- se refería Mako por lo del supuesto embarazo que Korra tenía, y antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Ópal abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¡Hola, Korra!- decía emocionada Ópal mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-¡Hola, Ópal!

-Ah, pero pasen, pasen. Oigan todos chicos, llegó Korra con su prometido- y al decir eso, todos los presentes aplaudían, pero Mako sólo quería salirse corriendo de ahí y antes de poder hacerlo, le cerraron la puerta.

-Korra, qué bueno que viniste- decía Varrick quien a su vez examinaba al joven que se encontraba a su lado. - ¿Y quién es ese?

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le decía Korra mientras se lo llevaba al comedor.

-¿Ese es Iroh? ¡Vaya, se ve bastante bien!

-Ese no es Iroh, es Mako- le decía Korra.

-¿Y quién es Mako?

-El hermano de Iroh.

-El que está en coma.

-¡Sí!

-¿Y por qué lo has traído?

-Yo no lo he traído, él me siguió.

-Así que Mako es tu prometido.

-No, Iroh.

-Pero Iroh no sabe que existes.

-¡Ya lo sé!

-Así que Mako es Iroh.

-¡Sí!- decía confundida.

-¡Korra!

-¿Sí?

-¡Necesitas ayuda, santo cielo!- decía irritado Varrick, pues vio que Korra ya estaba enredada en una enorme telaraña.

La castaña al sentirse tan confundida y loca, decidió tomar un ponche con licor que había en la mesa, pero el gusto no le duró tanto porque llegó Mako alarmado.

-¡Korra, eso tiene alcohol!

-¡Gracias al Cielo!

-Pero no debes de beber eso.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no es bueno para el bebé- y diciendo esto Mako, hizo que todos los presentes se les quedaran viendo, ya que había hablado en voz alta debido al ruido de la música.

-Korra, espera. Perdón, creo que la noche no ha resultado bien- decía Mako mientras seguía el ritmo del caminar de Korra.

-¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que no haya salido bien?- decía ella un poco molesta, ya que gracias a la imprudencia de Mako, no pudo quedarse más tiempo en casa de Ópal.

-No, no, yo… ¿puedes ir un poco más despacio?- diciendo esto Korra se detuvo.- Verás, todo fue un mal entendido.

-A ver, dime, ¿por qué creías que estaba embarazada?- Preguntaba Korra mientras se recargaba de una de las paredes del edificio de su departamento, ya que ya habían llegado ahí.

-Pues, Jinora me dijo que había escuchado algo de eso.

-Jejeje, ¿y tú le creíste?

-Pues, no tenía motivos para no creerle- al decir eso, la sonrisa de ella se desapareció y ahora sólo tenía una mirada seria.

-Piensas que sólo por ese motivo Iroh se casaría conmigo, ¿verdad?

-No, no, je…- decía Mako no muy convencido, cosa que la morena ahora estaba más seria.

-¡Buenas noches!- decía ella mientras se retiraba.

-La verdad es que no eres el tipo de Iroh- decía Mako.

-De acuerdo Mako, muy bien, y de quién soy el tipo- decía de forma retadora, Korra.

-Pues….- pero él no habló, ya que no quería arriesgarse a confesarle sus sentimientos a ella, y menos ahora que la había hecho enojar.

-¡Gracias!- decía molesta.

-Oye, me parece estupendo lo tuyo con Iroh, pero no todo mundo piensa lo mismo y…

-Sabes una cosa, he pasado navidades horribles, y tú ahora me estás fastidiando el año nuevo, así que déjame en paz, quieres.- decía cada vez más irritada Korra.

-Espera, no te entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Mako?

-Quiero que te sientas contenta y feliz.

-¿Es que pretendes ser un gurú de la felicidad? ¿Eres feliz? Creo que nunca has tenido una conversación entera con tu padre, quieres dejar el negocio ¿verdad? Pero no te has atrevido a hablar de eso con él, así que, qué esperas a hacerlo- decía molesta Korra.

-Oye, tú no sabes nada de mi familia, no por el sólo hecho de pasar una semana con ellos, te convierte en una experta- decía Mako ahora con un tono igual de molesto.

-Y tú tampoco lo eres después de toda una vida- y diciendo esto, Korra entró al edificio, el cual Mako no tardó en seguirla.

-Ya sé que mantener feliz a una familia resulta complicado, ¿se sentiría feliz tu padre al saber que estás en una taquilla soñando con ir a unas vacaciones que nunca te tomas?

-No, claro que no- decía con algo de tristeza.- Tienes razón, pero tú no tienes idea de lo que es estar solo.

-Bueno, tienes a Iroh- decía Mako tratando de consolarla.

-No tengo a nadie- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- ¡Buenas noches!- dijo ella al cerrar la puerta de su departamento, dejando a un Mako pensativo afuera. Escuchaba a todos mientras festejaban, y ella de nuevo terminó pasándola sola.- ¡Feliz año nuevo!- dijo en susurro Korra, y de ahí se dispuso a ir a dormir.

Mientras, en el hospital todos igual celebraban el año nuevo, doctores y enfermeros estaban brindando y cantando, así que no se dieron cuenta que en ese momento, en uno de los cuartos, Iroh Jintao comenzó a abrir sus ojos, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraba en una cama dentro de un cuarto de un hospital. ¡Vaya sorpresa!

**N/A: Chan, chan, channnnn! ****Jajaja, pues ya despertó nuestro querido Iroh. ¿Qué sorpresas ocurrirán? ¿Qué sucederá cuando Iroh vea a Korra? ¿La reconocerá? ¿Ella les dirá la verdad a los Jintao? Espérenlo en el próximo capítulo, ya mero llego al desenlace de esta historia y muchas gracias por sus reviews…me alegran el día, son bien lindos! Makorra 4 ever…**

**Kate-Kuran**: creo que si ya habías retirado tu pensamiento del ataúd, tal vez con esto volverá xD…. Pero si me matas, no sabrás el final de la historia, muajajajaja

**MakorraShipper**: gracias, qué bueno que te ha gustado la historia.

**Fiore Lamperouge****:** jajaja sí, me gusta actualizar lo más pronto… pero creo que te dejé más ocn incertidumbre al saber que Iroh ya despertó xD

**Lizz Gaby peralta**: Sí, Mako ya se enamoró de Korra

**Korra-Avatar**: jajajaja sí, ese Mako le pasa cada cosa, como ahora que dijo que Korra estaba embarazada y le arruinó la fiesta jajaaj xD

**ValSmile** : Sí, Makorra es waaa, amorssssssssssss….


	9. Chapter 9

**¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?**

La familia Jintao se encontraba en el hospital, ya que les habían avisado que un milagro había sucedido, pues Iroh había despertado.

-Sr. San, vine en cuanto pude. ¿Cómo está Iroh?- preguntaba Korra quien también acababa de llegar.

-¡Iroh despertó!- dijo emocionado San, cosa que para Korra sólo significaba una cosa: adiós farsa. Así que quiso fingir que se iba al baño _(qué raro, siempre ella con esa excusa jaja), _pero San no la dejó, la tomó del brazo y la metió al cuarto.

-Ven hija, él se alegrará mucho de verte- le decía mientras entraba junto con ella al cuarto.

-¡Vaya que sí!- decía entre dientes la morena.

-Iroh, Iroh- decía el Dr. Tarrlok mientras lo sacudía despacio.

-¿Eh?- dijo Iroh somnoliento, pues apenas abría los ojos.

-Tu familia está aquí, Iroh- dijo Tarrlok mientras todos miraban con alegría al integrante de los Jintao que había despertado; Korra fingía su enorme sonrisa, bueno, en realidad se alegraba que él había despertado, pero por otra parte quería salir huyendo de ahí.

Iroh abría lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su padre que le levantaba el pulgar y le sonreía, después estaba su mamá que le brindaba una enorme sonrisa y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, a su lado estaba Jinora, su tío Iroh, una linda chica morena, su abuela…pero, volvió a fijar su vista en la morena, ya que la desconocía por completo.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- preguntó Iroh haciendo que todos voltearan a verla seriamente y Korra y el tío Iroh se sintieran que el mundo se les venía abajo.

-¡Por todos los cielos!- expresaba San, a lo cual Korra no sabía si era algo bueno o malo- ¡Tiene amnesia!- decía el padre de Iroh mientras que por el momento, esto fue un alivio para Korra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-La amnesia selectiva es una condición en la cual la pérdida de memoria está localizada y limitada a eventos aislados- decía el doctor Tarrlok a la familia.

-¿Amnesia selectiva?- preguntaba Kazumi.

-Sí- le respondía Tarrlok.

-Escuchen, yo… tengo algo que decirles- decía Korra quien ya no aguantaba más con la farsa.- Es algo verdaderamente importante… nunca estuve…

-¿Embarazada?- le interrumpía Jin.

-¿Eh?- preguntaba confundida Korra.

-Lo sabemos, Mako nos llamó- decía la abuela mientras todos asentían. A su vez, Mako entraba al hospital

-¡Mako!- decían las tres mujeres de su vida.

-Hola, veo que ya se recuperó- decía sonriendo él.

-Doctor, despertó otra vez- dijo un enfermero a Tarrlok, haciendo que todos se dirigieran hacia el cuarto de nuevo. Korra aprovechó esto para poder hablar con el tío Iroh.

-¡Sr. Iroh!- le decía desesperadamente Korra.

-No, tranquila. Escucha, déjame manejar esto, yo soy el tío, soy muy grande para que me maten, me haré cargo de eso ¿de acuerdo? Y lo haré ahora mismo, estoy detrás de ti- decía el señor Iroh mientras iba con Korra, pero cuando ella se adelantó hacia el cuarto, él se desvió para poder ir al baño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Hola!- decía alegremente Kazumi.

-Ey, hola- decía Iroh quien se alegraba de ver a su familia. En ese momento, Korra entró al cuarto.

-¡Ey, llegó Korra!- decía Mako.

-¿Recuerdas a Korra?- preguntaba San haciendo que Iroh la mirara profundamente, pero estaba desconcertado por ver a alguien con su familia que él no conocía.

-¿Tengo qué?- preguntaba él quitado de la pena.

-Mírala bien- decía San, a lo que su hijo hizo caso y a volvía a observar. Korra sólo le dedicaba una sonrisa, que más que de alegría era de preocupación, así que volvió a ver a sus padres y dijo:

-Me parece familiar… ¿por qué?- preguntaba Iroh, ya que en su inconsciente, él la había visto cada día en la taquilla.

-Creo que ya está volviendo- decía Kazumi.

-¿Volviendo? ¿Quién está volviendo?- preguntaba confundido Iroh.

-Iroh, tienes amnesia- decía con tranquilidad su mamá.

-¿En serio?- decía sorprendido el hijo mayor, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sí, y además estás comprometido- decía la abuela Jin.

-¿Con quién?- preguntaba aún más confundido él.

-Con Korra- le respondía Jinora.

-¿Korra? ¿Quién es Korra?- preguntaba ahora espantado Iroh, ya que no recordaba nada.

-No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad amor?- preguntaba Kazumi sonriendo, ya que se le hacía tierno que su hijo estuviera tan confundido.

-No, yo…

-Disculpe, traje gelatina para usted- decía la enfermera Zhu Li interrumpiendo al ambarino.

-¿Me gusta la gelatina?- preguntaba con temor Iroh.

-¡Yum!- le hacía su mamá.

-Bien, es suficiente emoción para una noche- decía Tarrlok al ver que su paciente se confundía cada vez más.

-Bien, sigue así campeón- decía San.

-Nos vemos amor- le decía Kazumi mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Nos vemos mamá- le respondía Iroh y veía como su familia se retiraba feliz del lugar.

En eso el tío Iroh llegaba, pero no le dio tiempo de reunirse con la familia porque Korra lo acorraló.

-¿Sr. Iroh, dónde ha estado?

-¿Qué, no puedo ir al baño?- le decía él.

-¡Sr. Iroh!- exclamaba Korra.

-¿Qué? Yo lo manejaré, yo les diré.

-¿Cuándo, cuándo, en mis bodas de oro?- preguntaba sarcásticamente la morena.

-No, Korra, se los diré, ya dije que les diré- decía el tío mientras era jalado del brazo por la oji-azul.

-Pues más vale que lo haga pronto.

Mientras, Iroh seguía confundido en su cuarto, así que decidió decir lo siguiente:

-A,B,C,D,E,F,G….-repasaba él para saber si recordaba todo lo que él creía saber, empezando por el alfabeto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mako y Korra se encontraban en el camión de él, ya que se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa, pues ya era noche. Habían permanecido callados en el camino, la situación estaba algo incómoda, así que él decidió romper el hielo.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

-Sí… sabes, te has portado maravilloso esta semana- le decía Korra.

-Je, ahhh, sí… sobre todo cuando te acusé de mentir frente a todos, o cuando te acusé de tener relaciones con Tahno… o cuando creí que estabas embarazada y lo anuncié frente a todos tus amigos- decía muy apenado Mako por todas sus acciones.

-¿Has tenido una semana muy pesada, no es cierto?- decía de forma divertida Korra.

-Ni lo menciones- decía él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Mako… a partir de mañana, probablemente las cosas serán diferentes- le decía Korra imaginándose de que el tío Iroh ya les hubiera contado la verdad a la familia.

-Sí- decía suspirando Mako.

-Sólo quería que supieras que te has convertido… en un gran amigo- decía con algo de nostalgia. -Bien- decía Korra mientras abría la puerta del camión y comenzaba a bajarse.

-Gran amigo- decía casi en susurro Mako y con algo de decepción en su voz.- ¡Korra!

-¿Sí?- le dijo ella.

-No quise decir… lo que dije de Iroh y de ti la otra noche… creo que ustedes harán una magnífica pareja y… me da gusto que ya no estarás sola nunca más.

-Sí… nos vemos- decía con tono de decepción, ya que se imaginaba que Mako le diría otra cosa.

-¡Adiós!- y diciendo esto él, Korra cerró la puerta de su camión para dirigirse a su departamento, pensando en qué será el día de mañana cuando el momento de la verdad llegue a decirse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era la mañana del día siguiente, y en la casa Jintao, San se encontraba leyendo el periódico, cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

-¿Mako, eres tú?

-Hola, papá. Te traje unas donas- le dijo el nombrado.

-Ay, eres mi salvador, tú mamá me hace comer muffins de fibra, y sinceramente ya me estaba hartando.

-¿Estás buscando algo?

-Ah, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Nos perdimos muchas cosas nuevas después de la navidad. Ha sido una semana dura, la vida es un dolor de cabeza, trabajas duro, tratas de proveer a la familia y entonces, por un minuto, todo está bien, todos están bien, todos felices, y en ese minuto, tienes paz.

-Papá, este no es ese minuto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Recuerdas la mecedora que le hice a la abuela.

-Claro, te quedó muy bien, un diseño exclusivo.

-Bien, hace dos meses vendí tres sillas como esa. Y ya vendí dos comedores, y tengo seis pedidos más.

-Eso es una buena entrada extra.

-No es sólo una entrada extra, es un… buen negocio- decía nervioso Mako temeroso a lo que su padre le fuera a decir.

-Espera un minuto, ¿no quieres mi compañía?- dijo San haciendo que Mako agachara la cabeza y se armara de valor para responderle con la verdad.

-No… no la quiero- le dijo con honestidad.

-Desde cuándo has sentido esto.

-Hace años.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Pude haberle vendido esto al tío Chow por el doble de su valor. Pude haber llevado a tu madre a un crucero.

-¿No estás enfadado?- preguntaba ilusionado Mako al ver que su padre le decía eso.

-¿Enfadado? Tú estás loco por hacer mecedoras, jajaja- reía San junto a su hijo y ambos se disponían a comer donas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-22-10-40, la combinación de mi casillero, me gustan mucho los barcos que inclusive quise entrar a Las Fuerzas Unidas _(ya saben, por lo de general xD) _me gusta el equipo de los Hurones de Fuego- decía Iroh seguro de lo que decía, pues había recordado cada detalle de su vida.

-Tienes que recordar a Korra- decía cansada Jinora, ya que había repasado toda su vida y a Korra aún no la mencionaba.

-Mi número social era el 144-568-94.

-La amas- le decía Kazumi mientras volteaba a ver al tío Iroh, quien se acercaba con ellos.- Sólo que, no la recuerdas.

-Tuve un promedio de 10 en la universidad- seguía hablando Iroh.

-¿Puedo tener un momento privado con mi sobrino?- preguntaba el Sr. Iroh.

-¿Está bien todo?- preguntaba San.

-Sólo desea hablar con mi sobrino- le respondía el tío.

-Bien, en un rato volvemos hijo- le decía San a Iroh.

-Sí, está bien papá.

-Cualquier cosa, estaremos en la cafetería- les decía Kazumi.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- se despedía el tío Iroh mientras veía como sus amigos se retiraban de ahí.- Te conozco desde que naciste, he estado en todos los momentos importantes de tu vida, desde los scouts hasta el día que te salió vello.- Decía esto haciendo que Iroh empezara a sonreír al recordar esos tiempos- Tienes buena educación, eres popular con tus amigos, tienes una buena vida y todos saben que eres guapo, pero hijo… eres un idiota.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó extrañado Iroh al ver que su tío se refirió de él de esa manera.

-Escucha, soy tu tío adoptivo, te quiero mucho al igual que a tu hermano Mako y me siento alagado que te hayan llamado como yo… pero el caso es que eres… bueno, un idiota.

-¿Hay un propósito en esto?- preguntaba confundido el ambarino al seguir sin entender por qué su tío lo insultaba.

-¡Korra! Mira, hay algo que debes saber, verás ella… Iroh…ella es, je, bueno, bueno… - el tío quería decirle la verdad, pero aunque tratara no podía contarle, así que decidió seguir con el juego- Sabes, ella es tu prometida, pero no sólo eso, sino también es tu ángel guardián…Iroh, ella te salvó la vida. Ahora va a venir a verte, quiero que te hagas un favor y quiero que escuches con el corazón de un hombre que recibió una segunda oportunidad- decía él haciendo que su sobrino no perdiera la concentración.- Después de dos minutos sino estás enamorado de ella, bueno, dile que quieres terminar y que volverás a ser un idiota. Pero si en ese tiempo ves en ella lo que a nosotros nos tomó segundos ver, te le declararás de nuevo y te casarás antes de que tenga oportunidad de escapar, ¿de acuerdo? Antes de que venga tómate tu tiempo y piensa en lo que un viejo idiota te dijo- y diciendo esto, él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero volteó para decirle un último consejo a su sobrino- Sabes, si yo tuviera cuarenta años menos, yo me casaría con ella… es una broma, jaja.

-Ah, sí claro, jaja- le respondía Iroh de forma tardada, y así el tío se retiró del cuarto, dejando a Iroh muy pensativo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra se encontraba en el hospital, pues iba a devolverle las cosas a Iroh, estaba algo nerviosa pues no sabía cómo habían reaccionado ante la supuesta confesión del tío Iroh. Ya había entrado al cuarto y pudo observar que su ''novio'' estaba tomando una siesta, así que decidió entrar lo más silenciosamente posible, pero su gusto no le duró mucho porque el pelinegro despertó y la vio.

-¡Korra!- dijo él sonriendo.

-¡Hola!- decía de forma nerviosa ella.

-¡Hola!- le respondía.

-Amm… vine a dejarte tus cosas- decía Korra mientras las ponía sobre la cama.

-¿Quieres un sándwich?

-Ah, no gracias, estoy bien. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Quisiera mi ropa- decía sonriendo Iroh.

-Bueno, me gusta tu traje de rayas.

-¿El cruzado?

-¡Sí!

-¡Es mi favorito!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí!- decía Iroh con esa sonrisa que Korra amaba, sin embargo no pudo evitar el ver a Mako en Iroh.- Por favor, siéntate- le dijo él a ella, así que Korra accedió en sentarse en la silla que estaba a su lado.

-He visto una foto tuya de cuando salvaste a las ardillas - le dijo Korra para romper la tensión nerviosa que había.

-Ah… nunca me llaman, ni me escriben- decía divertido él, haciendo que la morena riera.- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, de adulto uno ya no hace esa clase de heroísmos.

-Claro que no… pero tú sí- le decía mientras la veía.

-Oh, no, lo de saltar a las vías del metro no fue algo muy heroico, créeme- decía ella.

-Yo nunca he hecho algo tan heroico como eso. Una vez perseguí a un ladrón.

-Bueno, ya es algo.

-Pero fingí que me había hecho un esguince.

-Oh…bueno, no cualquier hombre se hubiera atrevido a perseguirle, yo trabajo en la estación del metro y te aseguro que lo sé… Tú siempre cedes tu asiento en el metro-decía orgullosa Korra.

-Bueno, eso no es heroico.

-Sí lo es para al que se lo cedes- diciendo esto, Iroh no pudo evitar sonreírle, realmente Korra era una mujer muy bonita.- Y tú siempre hacías que en todos mis días tuviese una ilusión- decía recordando cómo antes suspiraba mucho por Iroh.

-Creo que me recuerdas a alguien- le decía él haciendo que Korra se pusiera nerviosa- Creo a ti misma- le dijo él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el edificio donde vivía Iroh, se podía observar a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo muy elegante en vestir e iba caminando rápidamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el guardia, así que se acercó a ella, quien por cierto esa mujer, era nada menos que Ginger, la verdadera novia de Iroh.

-Disculpe señorita, pero a dónde va- le preguntó el guardia a la muchacha.

-Usted es nuevo- le afirmo Ginger.

-Sí, señorita. ¿A qué departamento va?

-Al departamento de Iroh Jintao.

-Su nombre, por favor.

-Ginger Akai, soy la prometida de Iroh Jintao.

-Jajajaja, usted no es su prometida- decía riéndose el guardia, ya que él sabía que la morena que vio el otro día era la prometida de Iroh.- Su prometida es una morena de hermosos ojos azules que…

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó irritada Ginger haciendo que el guardia temiera por su vida.

**N/A: Waaaa, jajaja, ya cada vez va llegando al final la historia Ginger llegó, ¿qué pasará? Iroh con ''amnesia'' y Mako suspirando de amor por Korra…. Ya se acerca la hora de la verdad….gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y esperen el siguiente capítulo, que será el último :p**

**ARJ - VG**: muchas gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado mi historia, que para el siguiente capítulo prometo escribir más jeje..

**Eliza20**: sí, ya viste ahora lo que pasó con Iroh, jeje, no recordaba a Korra pues nunca la conoció en sí.

**Schneider SCS**: jajaj espero que no te haya dejado peor con este capítulo…ya que es el penúltimo

**Korra-Avatar**: sí, Ikki es una chismosa jajajaaj, pero ya se aclaró el asunto.

**Lizz Gaby peralta**: espero que este capítulo haya aclarado tus dudas sobre qué pasó con Iroh al despertar….

**ValSmile**: jajajaja tú siempre con tu mente pervert jajajajaj, pero me caes muy bien amiga… y ya sabes que yo no soy lemmon , no se me da el escribir eso x_x así que te lo dejo a tu mente jajaja, pero al menos en este capítulo ya Mako le pidió perdón a Korra..

**Kate-Kuran**: mi amiga de las emociones jeje, espero que no me quieras matar de nuevo xD… como sabrás Korra ya siente algo más fuerte por Mako que con Iroh… ahora espera el último capítulo…


	10. Chapter 10

**MIENTRAS DORMÍAS Pt.1**

**N/A: Pues este no es el último capítulo, pero quiero agradecer a todos los que estuvieron leyendo esta historia, me alegraron mucho,**** ¡****qué bellos son! Gracias a uds. continúe esto, haré otro fic estilo AU de Sandra Bullock, creo que ya se imaginarán cuál será jejeje. Bueno, aquí les dejo la historia… llegó el momento del gran FINAL sólo que me sentí bien autora súper famosa que lo dividí en dos partes muajaajaajaja…. Espero no me maten, recuerden, es la 1er parte del final de finales.**

Mako había llegado al cuarto del hospital donde estaba su hermano, pero vio que la enfermera Zhu Li lo estaba subiendo a una silla de ruedas.

-¡Te ves bien!- decía Mako.

-Sí, lo sé, ya estoy mejor; me están cambiando al segundo piso- le respondía Iroh.

-Muy bien. ¿Le importa si yo lo llevo?- preguntaba Mako a Zhu Li.

-Claro que no, los alcanzo en los elevadores- le decía ella mientras le entregaba la silla a Mako.

-Toma, te traje algo de contrabando- le decía Mako a Iroh mientras sacaba de su chamarra un pequeño bote de nieve de la que tanto quería su hermano mayor: chocolate con crema de maní.

-¡Chocolate y crema de maní! ¡Gracias!- decía emocionado.

-De nada, sabía que te gustaría.

-Oye, Korra es muy bonita, ¿verdad?

-Ahh, sí- decía Mako tratando de no sonar interesado.

-Estamos comprometidos.

-Sí, escuché eso.

-¡Mmmm! Esto sí lo recuerdo-decía Iroh quien devoraba su nieve.- Todo está mejor, todo se ve mejor, se siente mejor. En fin, he renacido; si hubiera un sacerdote me confesaría hoy mismo.

-No, no te confieses, trato de ser positivo, sólo… toma tu nieve. Bueno me tengo que ir.

- ¿Recuerdas a las ardillas?

-Ni siquiera me lo digas.

-Primero les aventé piedras.

-¡Iroh!

-Luego las salvé.

-¡Iroh! ¿Le dijiste eso a Korra?

-Eso fue en el pasado, ahora comenzaré una nueva vida con Korra. Ella es… es… es… ¿qué es? Ella es…- y seguía pensando, pues no hallaba cómo describirla.

-Yo diría que se mete bajo la piel tan pronto la conoces, te vuelve tan loco que no sabes si acariciarla o sólo abrazarla… haría un viaje hasta Omashu sólo para tener un visa en su pasaporte, no sé si es locura o sólo es que es tan, tan agradable, y cuando ves sus ojos azules como zafiros, te pierdes en su belleza.- dijo Mako con mucho sentimiento, pues sentía cada palabra de lo que dijo, a lo que Iroh sólo se quedó escuchando pensativamente, para luego volver a hablar.

-No, no es eso- dijo él a lo que Mako casi lo mata con la mirada- Pero debe ser algo muy especial. Tiene que serlo y podría pasar el resto de mi vida averiguando por qué- mientras Iroh seguía hablando, Mako decidió marcharse, ya que en ese momento tenía coraje con su hermano por no saber valorar a Korra, claro que no era su culpa, pues apenas la había conocido, pero él creía que ya tenía mucho tiempo de hacerlo, así que lo dejó hablando y al poco tiempo llegó la enfermera Zhu Li, quien veía a Iroh que estaba hablando solo, pero lo dejó continuar hasta que hubo terminado, de ahí se lo llevó a su nuevo cuarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afuera del hospital se encontraba el tío Iroh, que esperaba a Korra, cuando ella llegó se aproximó a saludarla.

-¡Hola, Korra!- dijo él.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijeron?- preguntó ella.

-¿Quiénes?

-Su familia, ¿están aquí?

-Te los perdiste.

-¿Y bien, cómo reaccionaron?- preguntaba ansiosamente.

-No se los he dicho.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? ¿Y qué pasó con Iroh?

-Bueno, no se lo he dicho aún, pero recuerda que te dije que yo me iba a encargar de todo.

-Exacto, eso me dijiste.

-Y lo haré.

-¿Y esto es encargarse de todo?

-Bueno es que primero tengo que hacer que…

-¡Sr. Iroh!- dijo Korra seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Está despedido!- y diciendo esto, la morena entró al hospital enojada porque su ''tío'' no pudo encargarse de ese favor que le había pedido.

-¿Despedido?- dijo confundido el Sr. Iroh.

Korra había entrado al hospital, se dirigió al elevador, ya que iría a ver a su ''prometido'', pero al momento de entrar, chocó con una mujer de cabellos rojos y muy elegante al vestir.

-¡Disculpe!- dijo Korra.

-No hay cuidado- le respondió Ginger, quien entraba junto con Korra al elevador.

-Al dos por favor- le dijo la castaña al encargado del elevador.

-Al cuatro- le respondió Ginger. Y cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Korra bajó, aun no sabía que habían movido de cuarto a Iroh. Ginger, sin embargo, sí estaba enterada del cambio, así que cuando llegó al cuarto piso, salió del elevador para dirigirse al nuevo cuarto de Iroh.

-¿Ginger?- preguntó asombrado Iroh al ver a su novia.

-¡Basura!- le dijo Ginger- ¿Estás comprometido?

-Sí.

-Debo recordarte que ya me lo habías pedido a mí- decía ella mientras se acercaba hacia donde él estaba.

-Pues sí, pero terminamos.

-No, no, estaba confundida, sólo nos alejamos…

-Te mudaste a la Isla Émber.

-Bueno sí, pero yo no creí que te fueras a casar con la primera boba que se cruzara en el camino.

-Korra no es ninguna boba.

-¡Korra! ¿Quién es Korra?

-No recuerdo, al igual que no recuerdo habérmele declarado, pero según comentan que lo hice- decía confundido Iroh.- Estuve en coma y al parecer tengo amnesia.

-¿Amnesia? ¡Vaya qué tontería!- decía muy indignada Ginger.- Muy bien, pues devuélveme mis cosas.

-De acuerdo, devuélveme tú las mías.

-¿Las tuyas?

-Tu nariz- decía Iroh mientras Ginger se tapaba su nariz, haciendo muecas de horror.

-No puedo devolverte mi nariz.

-Pagué por ella.

-Pues entonces también te devuelvo éstas, también las pagaste y nunca te quejaste- decía indignada la pelirroja mientras sujetaba sus pechos.

-Ah, puedes quedártelas, soy un hombre nuevo ahora Ginger.

-Adelante, quédate con tu nueva vida, vegetal inservible, parásito, y como dice Paquita la del Barrio: "Rata de dos patas" _(jajaja lo siento, no pude evitarlo xD)__**-**_ y diciendo esto, Ginger salió hecha una furia del cuarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rato después, Korra había llegado al cuarto piso, ya que le habían comunicado que Iroh estaba ahí, sin embargo aún no daba con la habitación.

-Korra, ven, te llevo con Iroh- dijo Zhu Li quien vio a la morena.

- Ah, sí, gracias.

-Ven, aquí está- y diciendo esto Zhu Li, Korra entró al cuarto.

-¡Korra!- dijo emocionado Iroh.

-¡Hola, hola!- decía ella apurada.- Veo que te ves mucho mejor.

-Me siento muy bien. ¿Sabes una cosa? Enfrentarme a la muerte me ha hecho valorar la vida, he estado pensando en mi pasado y no me gusta lo que he visto, pues fueron muchas cosas materiales en mi vida, pero que a fin de cuentas es basura- al decir esto, Zhu Li no pudo evitar oírlo, así que decidió acercarse discretamente al cuarto para escuchar la conversación.- Pero también he visto a un hombre que no tiene en quien confiar, nadie con quien tener un hijo y tú apareciste justo cuando más necesitaba a alguien, me has dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida, je… hizo falta un coma para abrirme los ojos- mientras decía esto, Korra no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, ya que estaba nerviosa y a la vez conmovida por las cosas tan bonitas que Iroh le decía- Mi familia te adora, ¿por qué no voy a hacerlo yo? – y al decir esto, Iroh se incorporó para estar de frente de la oji-azul y decirle:- Korra Sedna, ¿te casarías conmigo?- cuando Iroh dijo esto, Korra se quedó en shock, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y por si fuera poco, Zhu Li al oír eso, se desmayó de la emoción.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mako se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del departamento de Korra, cuando en eso ve a Tahno con una chica _(una de sus tantas fans en la serie xD)_

-¿Has venido a ver a Korra?- le preguntó Tahno.

-Sí- le respondió Mako.

-Bien, Korra es la chica más hermosa de los departamentos.

-¡Oye!- le reclamó la chica que estaba con Tahno.

-Y tú querida, eres la chica más bella del tercer piso- dijo salvando el comentario que dijo haciendo que su amiga se riera y sonrojara.

-Bueno, gusto en verte Tahno- le dijo Mako, mientras subía las escaleras.

-Adiós- le dijo el pálido joven, quien se retiraba con su amiga.

Korra estaba viéndose en el espejo, se estaba probando un vestido elegante que tenía en color perla, no era exactamente de novia pero en esos momentos no tenía dinero para comprarse un esponjado y hermoso vestido de novia.

-Naga, con cuáles zapatos me lo pondré, con estos de correa o estos clásicos- le preguntaba a su perrita.

-¡Guaff!- fue lo que le contestaba ésta.

-Creo que escogeré…- pero Korra fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, imaginándose de quién se trataría, empezó a alzar la voz- ¡Uy! No quiero que me regales flores, no traigo puesta ropa interior negra y definitivamente no quiero irme a vivir contigo- pero cuando ella abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta que no era Tahno, sino el ambarino.-¡Mako!

-Bueno pues no te traigo flores, no me importaría ver tu ropa interior negra y dada las circunstancias, creo que no deberíamos vivir juntos- decía sin pena alguna él.

-Jejejeje- sonreía de forma coqueta Korra- Creía que era Tahno.

-Oh, siempre me confunden con él- decía divertido Mako, haciendo que ambos se rieran.

-¿No quieres entrar?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Vaya, ese es tu vestido de novia? Es sencillo pero te ves bonita en él.

-Ah, sí… gracias. No es precisamente el que hubiera imaginado, pero… me saca de apuros.

-Je… eh, sólo quería darte esto antes de que los regalos se te amontonen- decía Mako mientras le entregaba un regalito a Korra- Fui el otro día a una tienda de recuerdos y curiosamente me encontré con éste- cuando dijo eso Mako, la oji-azul abrió el regalo y pudo observar que era una esfera de vidrio con la ciudad de Omashu dentro.

-¡Omashu!- dijo conmovida Korra.

-Omashu- le sonreía Mako.

-Gracias, es muy bonito- decía sin despegar su mirada del pelinegro.

-De nada… bien, también quería decirte que Iroh es un chico muy afortunado.

-Gracias- le sonreía Korra.

-Tenía que decírtelo ya que pronto serás mi cuñada.

-Ahh… supongo que, je, tendremos que vernos mucho- decía de forma coqueta ella.

-Sí… bien, tengo que irme- decía Mako mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Sí- pero cuando Korra vio que Mako comenzaba a salir, decidió hablarle.- ¡Oye, Mako, Mako!

-¿Sí?- preguntó él quien volteaba a verla.

-Puedes darme alguna razón para que no me case con tu hermano- preguntaba esperanzada Korra.

-Ahh…- en ese momento Mako quería gritarle que no se casara, que él la amaba, pero la lealtad hacia su hermano era muy fuerte- No puedo- le dijo él, haciendo que Korra lo mirara muy triste, y se dispuso a retirarse de ahí.

Korra sólo lo observaba, realmente pensaba que él también sentía algo fuerte por ella, pero al escuchar esa respuesta, se sintió hecha pedazos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, Varrick se encontraba trabajando en su oficina, cuando de repente ve que Korra le avienta un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una invitación de boda.

-Un momento, un momento, esta es la invitación para tu boda- le decía él al ver que el nombre de Korra aparecía en la parte del frente.

-¿Y qué?- le decía indiferente ella.

-¿Con quién vas a casarte?

-Con Iroh Jintao.

-¿El que estaba en coma? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Sí Varrick, estoy loca, todos los días me siento en una taquilla como un vegetal, trabajo todos los días festivos y vuelvo a casa con mi perro. Ahora un hombre rico y apuesto me ha preguntado si me quiero casar con él y le he dicho que sí ¿de acuerdo? Está bien, supongo que estoy completamente chiflada- decía de forma molesta Korra.

-La boda es mañana, Korra.

-Ya sé que es mañana, pero me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido ayer, porque hoy estaría en mi luna de miel y por fin tendría un sello en mi pasaporte en el que pondría Omashu- explotaba Korra con cada palabra, a lo cual se le escaparon unas cuántas lágrimas. Varrick sólo la observaba, realmente ella necesitaba desahogarse.

-¿Y qué ha sido del otro?

-No me quería- le dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz.- Nunca lo hizo- y con esto, Korra comenzó a llorar, a lo cual Varrick la empezó a consolar.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Schneider SCS**: pues verás, aún no fue el último, así que habrá otro capítulo más que leer :D

**Korra-Avatar****:** Aún no está el makorra x_x , pero descuida, aún falta ahora sí el verdadero final jejeje..

**Lizz Gaby peralta**: como vez, Mako fue un cobarde y aún no le dijo nada a Korra, pero aún no termina esto

**Eliza20** : pues ya subí otro capítulo y todavía no es el final jeje… ahora sí el siguiente será el FIN

**Zumakorra Lover**: jajajaj, ok, mientras no te quiten el teléfono no hay problema… todo está bien…. Y Mako volvió a ser un cretino

**Kate-Kuran**: creo que me querrás asesinar de nuevo… pero te lo pido que aún no hagas mi ataúd T_T, creo que ahora me siento BRYKE con esto de los finales, jajaja…

**ValSmile****:** pues aún no es el final, jeje, subiré otro más,,, pero igual espero que no quieras asesinarme T0T…y Mako es un cobarde, lo amo, pero tengo que aceptar que no lucha por su amor…. Jaja lo dice la que lo hizo así en esta historia xD…. Pero no desesperes…


	11. Chapter 11

**MIENTRAS ****DORMÍAS Pt. 2**

**N/A: Chan, chan , chaaaaan! (inserte al monito de los Croods xD) Jajaja, ahora sí, el momento más esperado …. Llegó la hora del GRAN FINAL!**

**Espero que les guste porque este final valdrá la pena :D… bien, aquí les dejo para que lean… nos vemos ;)**

_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_

_-La boda es mañana, Korra._

_-Ya sé que es mañana, pero me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido ayer, porque hoy estaría en mi luna de miel y por fin tendría un sello en mi pasaporte en el que pondría Omashu- explotaba Korra con cada palabra, a lo cual se le escaparon unas cuántas lágrimas. Varrick sólo la observaba, realmente ella necesitaba desahogarse._

_-¿Y qué ha sido del otro?_

_-No me quería- le dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz.- Nunca lo hizo- y con esto, Korra comenzó a llorar, a lo cual Varrick la empezó a consolar._

_**CONTINUACIÓN…**_

Era el día de la boda y como Iroh no estaba aún dado de alta, los Jintao decidieron que se llevaría a cabo en la capilla del hospital. Todos estaban ahí, incluso los amigos cercanos de Korra. Mako estaba al lado de su hermano, ya que era el padrino de bodas, pero en ese momento sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo. Korra aún no llegaba, así que la gente se empezaba a preguntar dónde estaría.

-¿Qué tal si se le olvidó?- preguntó San.

-A ninguna mujer se le olvida el día de su boda- le respondió Kazumi.

-¿Cómo me veo? Es que con el suero a mi lado siento que pierdo mi lado sexy- decía Iroh que ni siquiera el día de su boda dejaba de hacer esos comentarios.

-Te ves muy bien- le decía Mako.

-¿Tienes los anillos?-

-Sí, sí, tengo los anillos.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Mako?

-¡Nada, no me pasa nada!- le respondía cortante su hermano menor.- ¡Das asco!

-¿Qué es lo que da asco, el traje o yo?

-Las dos cosas- pero Iroh no se lo tomó muy en serio, ya que siempre hacían ese tipo de bromas. Justo en ese momento, Korra llegó, así que cuando entró al cuarto, comenzó la marcha nupcial.

Aunque su vestimenta era sencilla, se veía muy bonita, pues se había arreglado. Todos la miraban sonriendo y Mako no podía evitar suspirar por ella, pero trataba de no hacer contacto visual porque realmente sentía que iba a explotar por haberla dejado ir.

Normalmente toda chica el día de su boda estaría feliz y emocionada, pero ella no se sentía así, sentía que se estaba traicionando así misma y que quería salir huyendo.

Cuando llegó al altar, se puso frente a Iroh y el clérigo Tenzin _(lo sé jaja, pero como es muy espiritual, por eso xD)_ comenzó a hablar:

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar…

-¡Me opongo!- dijo Korra causando que todos quedaran boquiabiertos.

-Ah… aún no he llegado a esa parte- decía confundido Tenzin.

-Yo también me opongo- dijo Mako haciendo que Korra ahora lo mirara confundida.

-¿Y usted qué dice?- le preguntó el padre a Iroh.

-Ahh… yo, yo estoy pensando- decía Iroh quien ahora estaba más confundido.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- preguntó algo indignado San.

-¡Estoy enamorada de su hijo!- dijo Korra con toda honestidad.

-¡Pues claro!- decía San mientras su esposa le sonreía.

-De este no, si no de su hermano menor- señalaba Korra a Mako a lo que Tenzin mejor cerró la Biblia y los Jintao sólo abrían más los ojos.

-¿Mako? ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?- le preguntaba su papá a su hijo, pero él sólo sonreía para sí mismo, pues al fin había escuchado de los labios de su amada que ella también le correspondía.

-Mako no ha hecho nada… la culpa es mía, toda mía. ¿Señora Jin, está bien?- preguntó Korra, pero al ver que la abuela sólo le sonreía, se dispuso a continuar- Bien, recuerdan esa noche en el hospital, por supuesto que lo recuerdan…Verán, hubo un mal entendido, vi que empujaban a Iroh a la vía del metro y le salvé la vida, pero cuando fui al hospital no me dejaron verle, así que una persona le dijo al médico que yo era su prometida, sólo que… no es cierto- al decir esto, todos los invitados borraron su sonrisa por una cara de preocupados, confundidos y engañados.- Nunca he sido novia de Iroh- dijo esto último soltando un suspiro y derramando una lágrima.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- le preguntó Mako.

-Porque no sabía cómo… ni siquiera nos conocíamos hasta el día del accidente, luego en el hospital todo ocurrió muy de prisa y no pude decir la verdad… la verdad es que… me había enamorado de ti- dijo señalando al jefe de la familia.

-¿Te habías enamorado de mí?- preguntó confundido San.

-No, jeje, sí, de todos ustedes- decía Korra mientras sonreía y derramaba más lágrimas.- Pasé de estar sola a ser: novia, hija, amiga, hermana y… Iroh, puede que yo te haya salvado la vida aquel día, pero tú salvaste la mía, pasé a formar parte de una familia y eso es algo que hace mucho tiempo no tenía.- Dijo esto ella con mucho sentimiento, haciendo llorar a las mujeres presentes del lugar.- Y no quería perderlo… así que, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo, los querré por toda la vida. Lo siento mucho- decía con las lágrimas en los ojos, mientras miraba a la familia Jintao

- Oh y… también siento mucho lo de tu alfombra- diciendo esto Korra, empezó a caminar fuera del altar.

-¿Qué pasa con mi alfombra?- preguntó confundido Iroh.

-¡Iroh Jintao es mi prometido! ¡Me opongo a que se celebre esta boda!- gritaba Ginger quien había entrado a la capilla, haciendo que todos gritaran de asombro.

-Haga una fila- le decía Tenzin.

-Y yo me opongo que se oponga- decía un hombre alto con lentes y bien vestido.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntaba Jinora.

-El esposo de Ginger: Baatar Bei Fong, quien es el hermano mayor de mi amigo del trabajo, Wei- dijo Iroh_. (Sinceramente ya se me acabaron los hombres jaja, fue el 1ro que se me ocurrió xD)_

-¿Te le declaraste a una mujer casada?- preguntaba enojada Kazumi.

-En realidad están separados, a punto de divorciarse, por eso lo hice. Pero qué me dices a mí mamá, ya que mientras yo estuve en coma, mi hermano se dispuso a seducir a la que yo creía mi prometida- decía alzando la voz Iroh mientras Mako daba una última mirada a la morena quien ya se estaba retirando de ahí.

-Iroh, cómo pudiste hacer esto-decía su mamá indignada.

-Esto es indignante, indignante- decía con enojo San y al momento todos empezaron a discutir, en lo que debió haber sido una alegre boda, terminó en un foro de discusión.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra estaba tranquila en la taquilla contando las monedas que la gente le daba, estaba recordando lo que había pasado hace dos días, realmente el mundo se le había venido abajo.

-Hola, último día ¿eh?- le decía Ópal sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sí!

-Vamos a extrañarte, Korra- decía Ópal mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Yo también los extrañaré - le decía ella mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Seguiremos en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que sí, Ópal.

-Bueno, mi turno terminó, nos vemos.

-¡Adiós!- le decía Korra a su amiga y se disponía a seguir contando las monedas. Seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado cuando en eso ve que alguien le dio un anillo, ella lo agarró por instinto pensando que era cambio cuando para su sorpresa vio que era un anillo y que parecía de compromiso.

Sorprendida, volteó a la ventana para ver quién le había dejado eso cuando vio que esa persona era Mako, y atrás de él estaban todos los Jintao (a excepción de Iroh porque seguía en el hospital).

-¡Korra!- dijo Mako con una sonrisa; ella no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, eran tantas las emociones que sentía al verlo que sólo se dispuso a sonreírle.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella divertida mientras sostenía el anillo.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-Ponte de rodillas, es más romántico, sé hombre- le decía Jin haciendo que ambos enamorados se sonrojaran y rieran por el comentario.

-Mamá, es su proposición, déjalo que él la haga- le decía San a la abuela.

-¡Le estoy diciendo cómo!- decía con énfasis Jin dándole un golpe a su hijo por entrometerse y provocando que los demás se rieran.

-¿Puedo pasar, por favor?- preguntó Mako.

-No- dijo ella haciendo que él se preocupara- No sin boleto- le terminó de decir ella, así que Mako le dio una moneda y entonces Korra le dio su boleto, abriéndole así la puerta de la taquilla. Cuando el pelinegro entró se acercó a la castaña, la miró fijamente y se arrodilló.

-Korra Sedna, desde el primer momento en que te vi, flechaste mi corazón, y no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti; eres lo más bello que me ha pasado y completas mi alma; amo la forma que sonríes, la forma en la que gritas, incluso me encanta hacerte enojar, jeje…pero más amo la forma en la que ves el mundo, porque eres una persona bondadosa y el imaginarme estar a tu lado siempre, hace que mi mundo se acelere y que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida descubriendo nuevas formas de amarte… por eso hoy, te hago esta pregunta: ¿Korra, te quieres casar conmigo?- le preguntaba Mako mientras le colocaba el anillo a su dedo; la familia Jintao sonreía y gritaba de emoción, Korra sentía que se iba a desmayar de tanta felicidad que sentía en ese momento, así que antes de que eso sucediera, le respondió:

-¡Sí!- le dijo con toda la seguridad y amor posible en su voz.- ¡Te amo!

-¡Yo también te amo!- Y diciendo esto, la besó en los labios, y esta vez no fue un beso de piquito, sino uno de amor, que para ellos el tiempo se detuvo y sólo podían disfrutar del uno del otro. La familia Jintao los miraba con orgullo, pues al fin uno de sus hijos había encontrado al amor de su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiempo después, se podían observar a Mako y Korra besándose de forma apasionada y amorosa mientras estaban vestidos de novios; él llevaba un tuxedo negro y ella un vestido de novia en color ívory, que parecía de princesa. Iban en un metro (regalo de Varrick) que decía: ''Recién Casados''.

KORRA POV

_Así que planeé casarme con Iroh, pero me casé con Mako, gracias al Cielo papá tenía razón. La vida no siempre resulta como una planea, pero Mako, je, mi Mako, me dio el mejor regalo de todos: una visa en mi pasaporte; me llevó a Omashu de Luna de Miel._ _Supongo que podría decir que me dio el mundo. _

_Iroh me preguntó una vez cómo fue que me enamoré de Mako, así que yo le dije: fue mientras dormías._

**FIN**

**N/A: Waaaa, al fin terminó esta historia…espero les haya gustado y gracias por haberlo leído, me siento feliz por ello… quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a: **

**Eliza20****, ****Schneider SCS****, ****Lizz Gaby peralta****, ****ARJ - VG****, ****Korra-Avatar****, ****Zumakorra Lover****, ****Kate-Kuran****, ****ValSmile** **por estar siempre al pendiente de mi historia… y si se me pasó uno, disculpen, pero ya saben que les agradezco de corazón el haber leído esta historia **** Como le dije a ValSmile, quiero hacer mi propia historia, pero por ahora continuaré con las adaptaciones… sólo díganme, seguiré con los apellidos de Jintao y Sedna? O como dicen en mi rancho, ya chole! Jajaj, o sea, que ya le cambie….sinceramente me gustaron esos apellidos, pero ustedes díganme ok :D . Ojalá les haya gustado el final y espero que ya no quieran matarme xD, pues fue el final que espero pase en el libro 4 **

**T_T…. bueno, hasta la próxima historia y Dios los bendiga! ¡Los quiero, valen mil! Xoxoxoxoxo**

**P.D- Agréguenme a FB…. Sólo tengo dos de aquí…y si me encuentran, mándenme un inbox para saber que son ustedes jejeje… acuérdense, soy Annaira Garmú **** … besos!**


End file.
